Überlebt, oder Sieg über Voldemort
by Noel McKey
Summary: Gott, ich bin nicht so gut mit Summarys,meine erste Story. Naja, Snape, wird plötzlich Onkel.Jetzt kapitelweise, und wieder vervollständigt.
1. Eine schreckliche Nacht und ihre Folgen

Hallo, hier ist also meine erste Story.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, außer Noel McKey, leider. Ich würde Sev gern mein nennen.

Diese Story wurde nicht betagelesen, also...wer einen Fehler findet, darf ihn behalten.

xoxoxox

Mir ist gerade erst aufgefallen, dass fanfiction einen Teil meiner Story verschluckt hat. Naja, das habe ich als Anlass genommen, sie jetzt kapitelweise neu zu posten.

Hier ist das erste Kap.

xoxoxox

Achso....es geht um Severus Snape, er wird plötzlich Onkel.

xoxoxoxox

Überlebt...oder Sieg über Voldemort.

**1.Eine schreckliche Nacht und ihre Folgen...**

Noel besuchte noch ein letztes Mal ihr Zuhause, doch der Anblick der verbrannten Mauern machte sie nur traurig. Morgen früh sollte ihr Weg in ein neues Leben beginnen, diese Nacht wollte sie in einer kleinen Pension verbringen. Wie schon viele Nächte zuvor, verfolgte sie auch diese Nacht der Traum, die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht.

Als der Fremde in den komischen Kleidern im Wohnzimmer stand, Noel versteckte sich auf der Treppe und beobachtete, was geschah. Der Mann sprach mit einer eindringlichen Stimme auf ihre Eltern ein. Noel ahnte nur, das er Böses wollte und sie besser verborgen blieb. "Ahh Florence! So sieht man sich also wieder, wo ich doch dachte, dich getötet zu haben. Und auch dich, William hatte ich nicht erwartet zu sehen." Der Mann fixierte ihre Eltern mit eisigem Blick, Angst stieg in Noel auf, nun betraten mehr Leute das Zimmer. Der Fremde murmelte ein paar ungewöhnliche Worte, und ihr Dad lag am Boden, wand sich in Schmerzen. Am liebsten wäre Noel zu ihm gelaufen, doch etwas in ihr hinderte sie daran. Dann ganz plötzlich leuchtete ein grüner Blitz auf. Noel hatte die Worte nicht richtig verstehen können, doch sie hörte ihre Mum schreien. "William, nein!" Ihr Dad lag jetzt ganz still und sein leerer Blick sah zur Treppe hin. "Du Monster!", rief ihre Mum und schlug blind vor Wut auf den Fremden ein. Stumm rannen Noel Tränen übers Gesicht, der Mann sah ihre Mum angewidert an, dann wand er sich um. "Tötet sie!", befahl er den anderen. Ein Raunen erschall und ihre Mum stand steif und still da, sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Noel beobachtete die Fremden, nach dem der Mann plötzlich verschwunden war. Sie begannen aus ihren Zauberstäben Feuer zu legen, sie setzten das Haus in Brand. Nachdem auch Sie verschwunden waren, rannte Noel zu ihrer Mum. "Mum! Mum, bitte... komm, es brennt, wir müssen hier raus. Mum?" Noel schüttelte ihre Mum, die Flammen griffen schnell um sich und erreichten schließlich auch den Teppich, auf dem ihre Mum stand. Als die Flammen auch ihre Kleider erreichten, löste sich die Starre ihrer Mum, sie blickte sich verstört um. Dann packte sie Noel, ergriff eine Metalldose vom Schrank, drückte sie Noel in die Hand und schob sie zum Fenster. Noel wehrte sich, "Mum, was ist mit Dad!" "Dein Dad ist..... er ist... er ist tot. Schnell, du musst hier raus, du musst leben." "Aber, was ist mit dir?", fragte Noel verzweifelt. Die Flammen griffen nach ihren Kleidern, auch ihre Mum brannte schon, sie sah die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Mum. "Ich bleibe hier, bei Dad, ich kann nicht ohne ihn, doch du sollst leben. In der Dose ist alles, was du brauchst.", rief ihre Mum. Sie gab Noel einen heftigen Stoß, so dass sie durch das geschlossene Fenster fiel. Noel bemerkte nicht die Schnitte und das Blut, verzweifelt schrie sie nach ihren Eltern. Und schrak aus ihrem Traum.

Schon früh machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, sie fand einen schönen Platz im Zug. Auf dem Weg nach Paris mußte sie oft umsteigen, einmal auch in Lissabon. Dort nahm sie Abschied von ihrer alten Heimat, von der Sonne des Südens. Sie hatte schon von England gehört, ein regenreiches Land, und dort sollte sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, schon in zwei Jahren war sie volljährig und könnte nach Portugal zurückkehren.

Noel fehlte das Geld um England bequem zu erreichen, ihr Geld hatte gerade gereicht für das Ticket der Fähre nach England und den Zug bis Paris. Sie mußte irgendwie Calais erreichen, ihr blieben nur zwei Tage.

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg, schnell fand sie die Schilder, die sie nach Calais führen sollten. Noel lief bereits einige Stunden an der Autobahn entlang, als ein Wagen neben ihr hielt. Die alte Dame fragte sie nach ihrem Ziel. Als Noel ihr Calais nannte, nahm die alte Dame sie mit. "Steigen Sie ein, ich nehme Sie ein Stück mit!" Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als die alte Dame ihr ein Bett für die Nacht anbot. Noel nahm das Angebot erfreut an.

Die alte Dame versorgte Noel sogar noch mit einem Frühstück und einem riesigen Lunchpaket, bevor sie Noel zur Autobahn zurück brachte.

Wieder lief Noel. Doch in der Mittagshitze wurde es zur Qual, so war Noel überglücklich, als erneut ein Wagen neben ihr hielt. Der Fahrer brachte Noel bis zur Stadtgrenze von Calais, so dass sie nur noch zwei Meilen zu laufen hatte, um den Hafen zu erreichen. Sie war eine Stunde vor Ablegen der Fähre am Steg, endlich konnte sie ihren Füßen eine Pause gönnen.

Auf der Fähre untersuchte Noel die Metalldose genauer, es enthielt mehre Dinge. Einen Brief, an einen Professor in Hogwarts, auf dem Weg dorthin war sie jetzt! Eine Fotografie, von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, mit Hakennase. Ein Heft ihres Dads, mit Rezepten von Zaubertränken. Ja, Noel war mit Magie aufgewachsen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr alles beigebracht, was sie wussten. Ihre Mum hatte besonders viele Zaubersprüche drauf, ihr Dad war besser mit Zaubertränken. Noel lernte also zaubern, doch sie durfte niemals davon sprechen. Ihr Dad hatte damals erklärt, sollte jemals jemand davon erfahren, wären sie alle in Gefahr. Er hatte Noel von einem dunklen Zauberer erzählt, der wahllos jeden tötete, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Man erzählte sich er sei verschwunden, als ein Fluch ihn schwächte. Doch nun glaubte Noel fest daran, das der Fremde ihm Wohnzimmer niemand anderer war, als dieser dunkle Zauberer. "Voldemort!", flüsterte sie seinen Namen. Sie befühlte das Medaillon, das neben einem Siegelring ebenfalls in dem Kästchen lag, ebenso ein Schlüsselchen. Noel schrak aus ihren Gedanken, schnell hatten sie Dover erreicht. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit, und fand eine junge Frau, die sie bis nach London fahren wollte. Von wo aus Noel sich auf die Suche nach einem Ort Namens Hogsmeade machen wollte. Dieser Ort stand auch auf dem Briefumschlag in ihrem Kästchen.

Noel war bereits seit Tagen unterwegs, sie wagte sie gar nicht mehr zu zählen, in ihren Schuhsohlen bildeten sich bereits Löcher. Tagsüber lief Noel, so weit sie konnte. Des Nachts verkroch sie sich in Höhlen oder Scheunen. Sie aß Äpfel und andere Früchte, die sie auf ihrem Weg fand. Noel fragte oft Leute nach dem Weg, doch so abgerissen, wie sie herum lief, sahen viele von ihnen über sie hinweg.

Sie war mindestens eine Woche unterwegs, zwei Mal hatte sie sich in der Richtung geirrt, und so Umwege machen müssen. An diesem Abend wollte sie es noch einmal wagen, sie fragte nach dem Weg. Der alte Mann lächelte sogar, als Noel nach Hogsmeade fragte. "Noch sechs Meilen, diesen Weg entlang, dann stehen Sie mitten im Ort. Sie können es gar nicht verfehlen, Miss!" Noel wollte so schnell wie möglich ihr Ziel erreichen, also lief sie auch bei Nacht weiter. Der alte Mann behielt recht, schon bald erreichte Noel das Dorf, kam sie auch nur langsam voran, ihre Füße schmerzten.

xoxoxoxox

tbc


	2. Das Kennenlernen

So, hier ist Kap. 2

xoxoxoxox

**2.Das Kennenlernen...**

Nun stand sie in mitten des kleinen Ortes Hogsmeade, doch wie sollte es weitergehen? Weit und breit keine Wegweiser. Da! Ein Mann überquerte die Straße. "Sir? Sir. Können Sie mir helfen bitte, Sir?", rief Noel ihm nach. Er sah genauso abgerissen aus, wie sie und sah sie entnervt an. "Was willst du, Mädchen?!", herrschte er sie an. "Könnten Sie mir sagen, wie ich nach Hogwarts komme, Bitte!" Jetzt grinste der Mann anzüglich. "Verlaufen? Geh einfach die Straße entlang!" Er wies auf die dunkle Nebenstraße. "Dann kommst du direkt hin!", erklärte er. Noel hoffte nur, er habe sie nicht veralbert und folgte seinem Hinweis. Doch am Ortsausgang entdeckte sie endlich einen Wegweiser, nach Hogwarts. Noel brauchte lange für die kurze Strecke, sie hatte seit Tagen nichts gegessen und war müde. Doch dann sah sie das Tor von Hogwarts, mit seinen steinernen Figuren vor sich. Sie durchschritt es und sah sich aufmerksam um.

Aber nach wenigen Schritten schwand ihre letzte Kraft und Noel brach auf dem Rasen zusammen. Die Sonne stieg auf und ließ ihre wärmenden Strahlen über Noels leblosen Körper gleiten. So fand sie Rubeus Hagrid, auf seinem morgendlichen Kontrollgang. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er handeln sollte und rief zur Sicherheit Professor Dumbledore. "Wir müssen der jungen Dame helfen, Hagrid, ob sie ein Muggel ist oder eine Hexe. Bringen wir sie zur Krankenstation!" Dumbledore folgte Hagrid mit Noels Tasche. Im Krankenzimmer ließ Hagrid Noel sanft auf ein Bett gleiten, während Dumbledore nach Madam Pomfrey rief. "Was ist geschehen, Professor?" "Hagrid hat die Junge Dame auf dem Gelände gefunden, sie braucht Hilfe." Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich sofort um Noel. "Hmm, sie ist sehr schwach. Oje, schauen sie sich nur ihre Füße an!", rief sie. Die Schuhsohlen bestanden beinahe nur noch aus Löchern und gaben den Blick auf blutige Wunden frei. "Oje, wie weit ist sie denn gelaufen?", murmelte Hagrid. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich gleich um die Wunden. "Fehlt ihr denn sonst noch etwas?", fragte Dumbledore, als sie fertig war. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. "Außer einem Bad und einer kräftigen Mahlzeit, scheint ihr nichts zu fehlen. Sie hat nur eine Menge Narben, die Arme." Mitleidig sah Madam Pomfrey auf die schlafende Noel hinab. "Kümmern Sie sich bitte gut um sie. Und sobald sie aufwacht, rufen Sie mich!", bat Dumbledore und verließ mit Hagrid das Zimmer.

Noel verschlief beinahe den ganzen Tag, erst nach dem Abendessen im Schloss erwachte sie. Nervös sah sie sich um. **"Wo bin ich?"**, murmelte sie und fiel dabei in ihre Muttersprache, portugiesisch zurück. Madam Pomfrey hörte ihr Murmeln, sie sah sofort nach ihrer Patientin und schickte auch gleich nach Dumbledore. Der Professor erschien prompt, er setzte sich zu Noel ans Bett. "Professor Albus Dumbledore.", stellte er sich vor. "Noel McKey!", antwortete sie freundlich. "Haben Sie Hunger?", fragte er. Und erkannte in Noels Augen, das es so war. Sofort wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab und ein Teller mit Sandwiches erschien. Noel stürzte sich darauf. **"Obrigado!"**, murmelte sie mit vollem Mund, was Danke hieß.

Dumbledore ließ Noel erst einmal essen, bevor er begann ihr Fragen zu stellen. "Also, Miss McKey, Sie kommen aus Spanien?" "Portugal!", murmelte sie kauend. "Was tun Sie hier? Wo wollen Sie hin? Können wir Ihnen helfen?" Sprudelten die Fragen aus Professor Dumbledore heraus. "Bitte, langsam spreche, ich nicht gut sprechen Ihre Sprache, aber ich verstehen, wenn langsam spreche.", erklärte sie. "Wo ich bin hier?", fragte sie. "Sie sind in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei." "Hogwarts? Ich bin an Ziel?!" Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. "Sie wollten nach Hogwarts?", fragte er. Noel nickte und sah sich um. "Wo meine Tasche ist?" Der Professor reichte sie ihr. Noel kramte einen Moment darin herum, der Professor und Madam Pomfrey beobachteten sie aufmerksam. Noel nahm den Brief aus dem Kästchen und reichte ihn Dumbledore. "Madam Pomfrey, schicken Sie nach Severus!", bat er nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Adresse.

Nur wenige Minuten später erschien Snape im Krankenzimmer. Noel starrte ihn verwirrt an, dann sah sie wieder in die Metallbox. Der Junge auf dem Foto war jünger, aber es war dasselbe Gesicht. Madam Pomfrey beobachtete Noels Reaktion, während Dumbledore den Brief seinem Empfänger übergab, Professor Severus Snape. Während Snape den Brief las, setzte Dumbledore sich wieder zu Noel. Madam Pomfrey wechselte den Verband an ihren Füßen. Snape trat zu ihnen, als er die Wunden sah, wand er den Blick ab. Noel hielt die Augen geschlossen, so konnte sie den Schmerz besser ertragen.

Dumbledore sah Snape fragend an, und er reichte ihm den Brief. Nachdem ihre Verbände gewechselt waren, beobachtete Noel die Professoren. Madam Pomfrey fragte sachte nach. "Was ist mit Ihnen, Miss McKey?" "Ich kenne diese Mann, nicht per Gesicht, aber von Foto.", erklärte Noel und holte die Fotografie aus dem Kästchen. "Wir hatten noch Foto zu Hause, aber ist verbrannt. Zeigen meine Mum und diese Mann." "Wissen Sie, wer er ist?", fragte nun Madam Pomfrey. Jetzt sahen auch die Professoren zu ihnen herüber. Noel schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Eltern sagen nicht, nur das er denken Mum und Dad sind tot, er nichts weiß von mir!", erklärte sie.

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder zu ihr und Snape stellte sich am Fußende des Bettes auf. Dumbledore holte tief Luft. "Das können wir klären. Dieser Mann, Professor Snape ist der Bruder Ihrer Mutter. Also ist er Ihr Onkel!" "Onkel?" Überrascht sah Noel den Professor an." Ich habe eine Onkel? Ich bin nicht allein?", fragte sie. Der Professor nickte. Snape sah Noel unschlüssig an. Keine Gefühlsregung war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, weder Freude noch Abneigung. Unsicher sah sie den Mann an, der ab jetzt ihre Familie sein sollte. Madam Pomfrey reichte Noel einen Becher mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit, die Noel trinken sollte. Bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich über sie, und sofort war sie eingeschlafen. "Jetzt schläft sie durch bis morgen!"

Doch so sollte es nicht sein, Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr zwar einen leichten Schlaftrunk verabreicht, doch der Traum, der sie noch immer verfolgte schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf. Noel versuchte sich auf ihre verbundenen Füße zu stellen. Unter einigen Schmerzen machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Bad, auf dem Rückweg fiel ihr Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen tobte ein Gewitter, die Blitze zuckten hell durch die Nacht. Noel setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und beobachtete das Wetter. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück.** "Ach Mama, Papa, warum? Warum habt ihr mich hier gelassen? Ich bin allein, nur ein Onkel, der mich nicht ausstehen kann. Ach Mum! Früher war er vielleicht ganz okay, aber jetzt! Warum?"** Noel dachte an ihre Eltern und sprach zu ihnen in ihrer Muttersprache, traurig sah sie hinaus, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Sie schrak zusammen, als etwas ihre Hand berührte. **"Vielleicht hat ihr Onkel nur das Lachen verlernt?"** Vor ihr stand das ungewöhnlichste Wesen, was Noel je begegnet war. Ein kleines Etwas, mit riesigen Ohren, ledriger Haut und langen Fingern, Noel lächelte es an. **" Sie verstehen meine Worte, Sir?",** fragte sie. **"Nicht alle! Ist spanisch? Aber nicht alles?" "Es ist portugiesisch! Eine Mischung aus Spanisch und Französisch! Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?" "Dobby, Miss. Dobby, der Hauself!"** Stellte sich das kleine Wesen vor. **"Ein Hauself? Aber Sie tragen Kleider!"**, bemerkte Noel, bevor sie sich selbst auch vorstellte. **"Dobby ist ein freier Hauself, Professor Dumbledore bezahlt Dobby, für seine Dienste!"**, erklärte Dobby. **"Es wäre einfacher für Dobby, wir sprechen englisch!"**, bat er. "Aber ich nicht spreche gut englisch!" "Dann ist es noch besser, so lernen Sie es, Miss. Ich helfe Ihnen dabei!", flüsterte Dobby aufgeregt. "Aber zuerst, müssen Sie zurück ins Bett, sonst bekommen Sie Ärger mit Madam." Dobby griff nach Noels Hand und führte sie zurück zum Bett. Keiner der Beiden, bemerkte den Schatten in der Tür. Noel und Dobby unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis Noel wieder schläfrig wurde und Dobby sie alleine ließ.

xoxoxoxox

tbc


	3. Warum magst du mich nicht?

Weiter gehts...

xoxoxoxox

**3.Warum magst du mich nicht?**

Als Noel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, unterhielt sich Dumbledore gerade mit Madam Pomfrey, er nickte und kam dann zu Noel ans Bett. "Guten Morgen Miss McKey!" "Buom Dias, Professor!" "Wie ich hörte hatten Sie keine gute Nacht.", stellte er schmunzelnd fest. Noel senkte den Kopf. "Alpträume?" Noel nickte. "Ja ich träume von diese Nacht, wenn meine Eltern sind gestorben." Dumbledore blickte sie mitfühlend an. "Irgendwann, tut es nicht mehr ganz so weh, Miss McKey. Aber wie ich hörte, hatten Sie Gesellschaft!?" Nun lächelte Noel. "Oh ja Mr. Dobby, er war so nett, er üben mit mir Ihre Sprache." "Das ist sehr gut. Dobby ist gern in Hogwarts, er hilft, wo er kann, vielleicht sollte er wirklich Ihr Lehrer werden.", überlegte der Professor laut. Ihm entging nicht das Leuchten in Noels Augen. "Ja, sie soll sich hier wohlfühlen und wenn der Hauself dabei helfen kann, dann soll es so sein.", überlegte er weiter. Noch heute wollte er mit Dobby sprechen. Wenn schon ihr Onkel sie scheinbar nicht akzeptieren wollte, so sollte alles andere getan werden.

Und so war es dann auch, Dobby bekam den Auftrag, sich um Noel zu kümmern. Besonders Nachts wenn Alpträume sie plagten. Von seinen anderen Aufgaben wurde er entbunden, doch Dobby bestand darauf sich wenigstens um die Krankenstation zu kümmern, wenn Noel ihn nicht brauchte.

Dumbledore machte sich viele Gedanken um die junge Frau, Madam Pomfrey hatte deren Alpträume beschrieben. Miss McKey musste den Tod ihrer Eltern miterlebt haben. Sie vermutete außerdem, das die Narben der jungen Frau ebenfalls aus jener Nacht stammten. Der Professor machte sich auch Gedanken darum, das Severus sich nicht um seine Nichte kümmerte.

Noel verbrachte an diesem Tag viel Zeit mit Dobby, sie aßen zusammen, sie redeten, lachten. Noel erzählte viel von ihrem Muggelleben und Dobby erzählte ein paar Geschichten aus seiner Sklavenzeit. An diesem Abend verabreichte Madam Pomfrey Noel einen anderen Trank, Einen für traumlosen Schlaf, was sich als Fehler erwies. Dobby bekam es in dieser Nacht mit der Angst zutun. Er räumte gerade die Krankenstation auf, als er von Noels Bett aus, seltsame Geräusche vernahm. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und heftig. Dobby versuchte Noel zu wecken, doch zwecklos, eilig machte er sich auf die Suche nach Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey wusste sich nicht gleich zu helfen, doch nach einem Augenblick, wendete sie einen krampflösenden Zauber an, und es half. Noel atmete wieder normal, schloss die Augen und schlief ein. "Was ist geschehen, Poppy?" Dumbledore hatte unbemerkt das Zimmer betreten. "Ich weiß nicht, Professor! Sie ist allergisch, ich weiß nur noch nicht worauf. Ohne Dobby wäre Schreckliches geschehen.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. Dankbar sah sie Dobby an. "Danke Dobby, Miss McKey kann froh sein, einen Freund wie Sie zu haben."

Noel wachte erst am nächsten Mittag wieder auf, sie musste sich wohl erst von dem Anfall erholen."Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Miss McKey?", fragte Madam Pomfrey gleich. "Ich bin so müde!" "Ja das glaube ich Ihnen gern, Sie hatten heute Nacht einen allergischen Anfall. Dobby hat ihnen das Leben gerettet.", berichtete Madam Pomfrey. "Ich werde heute einige Tests mit Ihnen machen. Wir müssen herausfinden, wogegen Sie allergisch sind. Keine Angst ich werde alles genau beobachten." Noel ließ es angeschlagen über sich ergehen, doch es dauerte nicht lang, da wurde sie erlöst. "Sie sind gegen Wermut allergisch. Das heißt nur noch der leichte Schlaftrunk ist okay." Doch nicht einmal den brauchte sie, Noel schlief gleich wieder ein.

"Severus, ich muss mit Ihnen reden!" "Was kann ich für Sie tun, Albus?" Snape sah den Direktor abwartend an. "Für mich gar nichts, Severus. Aber es gibt da jemanden auf der Krankenstation." Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, Severus. Sie ist Ihre Nichte. Sie hat nur noch Sie, und so viel ich weiß, hat sie Ihnen nichts getan.", rief der Direktor aufgebracht. "Bei Merlin Severus, sie wäre letzte Nacht beinahe gestorben. Wie hätten Sie sich gefühlt, Sie haben noch nie ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt." Er sah den Schrecken in Snapes Augen. "Ge... gestorben?" "Ja, sie hatte einen allergischen Anfall, vom Wermut im Schlaftrunk.", erklärte der Direktor. Der Professor sah ihn überrascht an. "Florence war allergisch gegen Wermut!", murmelte er. "Kein Wunder Severus, Noel ist schließlich Florences Tochter." Snape setzte sich, stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände und blickte zu Boden.

Noel schlief, sie wälzte sich im Bett in ihrem Alptraum. Madam Pomfrey stand dabei. "Ach Kindchen, ich würde ihnen ja helfen, aber wie? Dobby, passen Sie gut auf sie auf!", bat sie und ging. An der Tür stieß sie mit Snape zusammen. "Ah Professor. Nur herein mit Ihnen. Miss McKey schläft aber im Moment." Sie sah zurück zum Bett. "Sie träumt schlecht, und ich kann ihr nicht helfen, armes Ding.", seufzte sie. "Aber Madam, Sie tun doch Ihr Bestes, gegen eine Allergie ist man machtlos.", erklärte er. Snape ließ Madam Pomfrey vorbei, dann ging er zu Noel. "Alles in Ordnung, Dobby?", fragte er den Hauself und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. "Ich bleibe bei ihr, und passe auf. Falls Sie etwas zu erledigen haben.", erklärte Snape. Er sah auf Noel hinab, sie warf den Kopf umher. **"Nao Mama! Papa!"**, rief sie. Dann flüsterte sie leise. **"Crucio!"** und stöhnte auf. **"Papa!"** Professor Snape sah sie mitfühlend an. **"Avada Kedav....!"** flüsterte sie. "Sie kennt die verbotenen Flüche?", fragte der Professor. "Nur in ihren Träumen, Sir.", murmelte Dobby. "Sie hat Ihnen davon erzählt?", fragte der Snape und Dobby nickte. **"Nao Mama! Pour Vavour! Mama!"**, rief Noel und warf sich herum. Sachte legte der Professor seine Hand auf Noels Stirn. "Schhh.. Ich bin ja da!", flüsterte er. Dobby grinste und zog sich zurück.

Snape strich Noel beinahe zärtlich über den Kopf, sie schien sich langsam zu beruhigen, schließlich schlief sie wieder friedlich.

Der Professor zog ein Buch aus seinem Umhang und begann zu lesen, nach jedem Absatz warf er einen Blick auf die schlafende Noel. Über zwei Stunden blieb alles ruhig, doch dann näherte sich eine lärmende Menge. Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro. "Ahh, was ist geschehen?", rief sie aus. "Legen Sie ihn hier hin!" Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sie sofort um ihren neuen Patienten. "Mr. Potter, wachen sie auf. ---- Mr. Potter, wie geht es ihnen?", fragte sie. Doch bekam sie als Antwort nur ein Stöhnen. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie nun Ron Weasley. "Malfoy hat ihn vom Besen gekickt, so was von unfair.", rief Ron aufgebracht. "So ist nun mal ein Quidditchspiel!", mischte sich jetzt auch der Professor ein. "Ja normalerweise ist es okay. Aber nicht wenn Harry den Schnatz gefangen hat und das Spiel vorbei ist, dann ist es doch unfair?" Der Professor nickte. "Das ist wahr, aber ich denke Mr. Malfoy wird seine Strafe schon erhalten haben. Meinen Sie nicht, Mr. Weasley?" "Ja, Professor." "Gut, dann brauchen wir ja nicht mehr zu schreien. Die Patienten brauchen Ruhe, und Sie wollen doch, dass Ihr Freund wieder gesund wird?", fragte der Professor leise. "Ja, Sir.", murmelte Ron. Neugierig geworden spähten die anderen jetzt zu dem zweiten belegten Bett herüber. Der Professor sah nach Noel und wand sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich um Harry und scheuchte endlich die anderen aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Harry lag in seinem Bett und versuchte den hämmernden Kopfschmerz zu ignorieren, der ihn quälte. Er sah zu dem anderen Bett hinüber. "Was macht Snape hier, wen besucht er, wer bringt ihn dazu ein Quidditchspiel zu versäumen?", überlegte Harry angestrengt. Snape sah ab und an zu ihm herüber, so wie er auch nach dem Mädchen sah.

Nach dem Abendessen wollte Dobby zurück ins Krankenzimmer, doch Professor Dumbledore hielt ihn auf. "Nicht bei Miss McKey, Dobby?", fragte er ihn. "Nein Sir, der Professor ist bei ihr, er wollte achtgeben." "Severus ist bei ihr? Das ist gut.", murmelte der Direktor und ließ Dobby gehen.

Dobby war überrascht Harry im Krankenzimmer zu begegnen. "Mr. Harry Potter.", quietschte er vergnügt, als er Harry entdeckte. Dobby sah kurz zu Noel hinüber, der Professor war noch da. Also setzte er sich kurz zu Harry ans Bett. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bevor Harry seine Neugier nicht mehr zügeln konnte. "Wer ist das, bei Snape?" "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sagen darf, Mr. Potter.", murmelte Dobby leise. "Ist sie mit ihm verwandt? Sonst säße er doch nicht hier, oder?", fragte Harry. Dobby überlegte. "Harry Potter es nicht benutzt, gegen Professor?" Harry sah den Hauself schockiert an. "Was hältst du von mir, Dobby?" "Gut ich verrate es, er ist ihr Onkel!", flüsterte Dobby geheimnisvoll. "Onkel? Snape hatte Geschwister?" Das überraschte Harry nun wirklich, nachdenklich sah er zur Zimmerdecke. Dobby ließ ihn allein und ging zu Noel hinüber, wo der Professor sich zum Aufbruch bereit machte. "Danke Dobby, dass Sie auf Noel achtgeben. Sie hat den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen, hoffentlich wird es eine ruhige Nacht. Dann können Sie auch etwas schlafen. Gute Nacht, Dobby!", verabschiedete sich der Professor und ging zur Tür. "Gute Besserung, Potter und gute Nacht!", meinte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Noel schlief ruhig in der Nacht, wie auch Harry und Dobby. Sie fuhr erst am frühen Morgen aus ihren Träumen hoch. Sie sah zu Dobby, der noch immer schlief, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry, der sie gleichermaßen beobachtete. Noel zog einen Umhang über, der neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl lag und ging zum Fenster. Harrys Blick folgte ihr. Sie ging zu einem Tischchen mit einem Krug Wasser darauf und nahm sich ein Glas davon. Dabei musste sie an Harry vorbei. "Hallo, ich bin Noel! Geht es dir sehr schlecht?", fragte sie ihn. Harry setzte sich auf. "Ich bin Harry, es geht schon wieder." Noel lächelte ihm zu. "Willst du auch ein Glas?", fragte sie. Er nahm es lächelnd entgegen. Sie sprachen miteinander, leise um Dobby nicht zu wecken. Je länger Noel redete, umso besser wurde ihre Aussprache. Harry erzählte ihr von Hogwarts und sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Zeit in Portugal. Er sprach auch von seinen Verwandten, als sie auf das Thema kamen, und dass er seinen Onkel nicht mochte. Aber, dass er hoffte, dass Noel mit ihrem besser auskäme. Vor allem, da er so lange an ihrem Bett saß. Das überraschte Noel, sie wollte nicht glauben, dass ihr Onkel sie besucht hatte, doch sie war sehr froh darüber.

Es war Wochenende, viel Ruhe hatten Harry und Noel nicht. Bereits gegen halb acht tauchten die ersten Besucher für Harry auf, doch auch hin und wieder stahlen sich einige davon zu Noel davon. Doch sie war auch so nicht allein, Dobby blieb stets bei ihr. Harry stellte Noel einige seiner Freunde vor, besonders seine Besten, Ron und Hermione blieben lange. Schließlich saßen sie zu viert beieinander, während Dobby etwas für Madam Pomfrey erledigte. Erst zum Mittagessen ließen Ron und Hermione sie wieder allein, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da betrat ein weiterer Besucher das Krankenzimmer. Es war Snape. "Ah, Mr. Potter, ich sehe, es geht Ihnen schon besser?", begrüßte er Harry. "Ja, danke Sir." Harry zog sich in sein Bett zurück und versuchte sich an seinen Hausaufgaben. Snape setzte sich zu Noel, er sprach nicht, sah sie einfach nur an. Bis Noel fragend die Augenbrauen hob, dann holte er tief Luft. "Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter, sie hatte auch so viel Leben darin und Verständnis und manchmal auch ein schelmisches Funkeln. Es tut mir so leid, der Tod deiner Eltern. Und dass ich ein schrecklicher Onkel bin." Er bat sie um Schweigen, als er Überraschung in ihrem Blick las. "Ich bin kein guter Onkel, ich habe dich lange allein gelassen. Ich möchte es erklären, falls ich es kann. Erst war ich durcheinander, dann war ich böse, nicht auf dich. Nein auf Florence, meine Schwester. Für alle waren sie gestorben, das war schrecklich, ich hatte sie so gern. Und dann erfahre ich, dass sie noch sechzehn Jahre lang am Leben war, dass sie sogar ein Kind hatten. All das hatte ich nie erfahren, viele Jahre lang. Ich musste es erst verkraften und war unsicher, ob ich denn ein richtiger Onkel sein könnte. So wie es deine Mutter von mir erwartete. Es tut mir sehr leid.", flüsterte er und sah Noel in die Augen. "Das ist okay, ich kann es verstehen.", murmelte sie. "Wie geht es dir heute? Ich hoffe besser, gestern hast du nur geschlafen." "Ja, es geht mir gut, danke Professor.", erklärte sie. "Nicht Professor, Onkel Severus, oder wie du mich sonst nennen würdest. Wir sind jetzt eine Familie.", bemerkte der Professor unsicher. Noel lächelte. "Okay." "Wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, sag es ruhig. In deinen Augen kann man die Gefühle lesen, wie bei deiner Mum.", erklärte er. Noel sah ihn traurig an und nickte, dann begann sie stockend von jener Nacht zu erzählen. Der Professor lauschte aufmerksam, als sie endete, liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

Diese traurigen Augen gingen selbst Severus Snape ans Herz, er nahm Noel sachte in den Arm und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Weine ruhig, das hilft.", flüsterte er. Als Noel sich beruhigt hatte, reichte er ihr ein Taschentuch. "Deine Eltern können stolz auf dich sein. Einem starken Menschen haben sie das Leben geschenkt und dein Dad hat dir die Nase vererbt, du kannst du wirklich froh sein." So brachte er Noel zum Lachen und das entlockte selbst ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst. "Ihr habt in der Muggelwelt gelebt, um sicher zu sein?", fragte er. "Ja. Aber ganz ohne Zauberei lebten wir nicht. Mum und Dad haben mir eine ganze Menge beigebracht, aber ich durfte nie etwas erzählen zu anderen.", erklärte sie. "Also kannst du ein bisschen zaubern? Das ist gut. Den Rest lernst du auch noch, Hogwarts ist eine gute Schule." "Ja, das haben Mum und Dad auch immer gesagt, wenn sie von der Vergangenheit sprachen.", bemerkte Noel. Der Professor nickte. "Was haben sie dir denn so beigebracht?", hakte er nach. Noel überlegte. "Also, Mum, hat mir Verwandlungszauber gezeigt, Geschichte und Arithmantik. Ach ja, und Wahrsagen. Dad brachte mir Zaubersprüche bei, Schutz- und Verteidigungszauber, und etwas über Pflanzen. Aber besonders gut war er in der Giftküche, wie Mum es nannte. Und in den Ferien suchten wir nach magischen Geschöpfen, damit ich diese auch kennenlernte.", erzählte Noel begeistert. Der Professor grinste bei ihrem Enthusiasmus. "Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore darüber reden, wie es weiter gehen soll. Ob du von vorne anfangen musst, oder wie weit du schon bist, normal wärst du ja schon in der sechsten Stufe. Ich werde ihn am besten noch heute aufsuchen.", bemerkte er, gerade als ein weiterer Schwall Besucher das Krankenzimmer flutete.

Wie es aussah, das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors, der Professor verabschiedete sich und versprach am Abend noch einmal wiederzukehren.

Es war nicht ihr Onkel, der sie besuchte, Dumbledore erschien zuerst. "Hallo, Miss McKey!" "Professor?" "Ihr Onkel erzählte mir, dass Sie etwas Zauberkunst beherrschen?", bemerkte der Professor "Ja das ist richtig, Sir!" "Haben sie einen Zauberstab?" Noel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe immer den von meinem Dad benutzt.", erklärte Noel. Der Professor reichte ihr seinen Zauberstab. Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Zeigen Sie mir etwas!", bat er. Noel schwang den Zauberstab. "Wingardium Leviosa!", rief sie und brachte so eine Medizinflasche zum Schweben. Der Professor nickte erfreut. "Stupor!", rief Noel und eine Fliege erstarrte in der Luft. Durch ein "Eneverate!", ließ Noel sie wieder fliegen. Sie reichte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab zurück. "Gut gemacht!", bemerkte er lächelnd. "Danke, Professor." Der Direktor sah Noel abschätzend an. "Wollen Sie hier bleiben, hier in Hogwarts, bei Ihrem Onkel?", fragte er vorsichtig. Noel überlegte nicht lange, dann nickte sie. "Ja, Sir, ich würde gern hier bleiben.", flüsterte sie, nun lächelte der Professor. "Gut, dann werde ich alles in die Wege leiten. Aber das besprechen wir morgen, heute ist es zu spät.", erklärte er und ließ Noel allein. Freude machte sich in ihr breit, Noel hatte wieder ein zu Hause.

Snape besuchte Noel ebenfalls an diesem Abend. "Ich habe mit dem Direktor gesprochen. Er meinte, wenn du es möchtest, kannst du in Hogwarts bleiben und hier alles lernen.", bemerkte er. Noel lächelte. "Professor Dumbledore war schon hier, ich darf bleiben.", erzählte sie fröhlich. "Du möchtest wirklich hier bleiben?!", fragte der Professor hoffnungsvoll. "Ja, ich bleibe gern.", erklärte Noel. Es war, als würde ein Schleier vom Gesicht des Professors gezogen, ein Lächeln erhellte sein Antlitz.

"Ach Severus, gut dass ich Sie sehe. Madam Pomfrey sagte mir gerade, dass Miss McKey morgen entlassen werden könnte. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mit ihr in die Winkelgasse gehen, und dort alles besorgen, was sie so braucht?", fragte der Direktor, am nächsten Mittag auf dem Weg zur großen Halle. "Ja und außerdem müßten Sie in das London der Muggel, Miss McKey braucht neue Kleider. Wir mußten die alten leider verbrennen.", erklärte er. Snape sah den Direktor nachdenklich an. "Aber wie sollen wir dann reisen? Noel kann doch kaum im Nachthemd in der Winkelgasse herumlaufen, und außerdem ist morgen Montag, was ist mit dem Unterricht?", fragte er überrascht. "Na ich denke, die Schüler werden nichts gegen ein paar Freistunden haben. Die Kleiderfrage, gut! Da müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen.", murmelte der Direktor.

"Chrmm....chrmm.. Es tut mir leid Professor, ich... äähmm habe ihr Gespräch mit angehört. Geht es dabei um das Mädchen im Krankenzimmer?", fragte Ron Weasley, der sich aus der großen Halle näherte. Neben ihm stand Harry. "Ja es ging um Noel, meine Nichte. Aber was geht Sie das an?", fragte Snape aufgebracht. "Ihre Nichte?", nun war Ron wirklich überrascht. Doch der Direktor beobachtete Harry. "Wie mir scheint, sind Sie nicht überrascht, Mr. Potter?", fragte er. "Ich wusste es bereits. Dobby hat es mir verraten, naja ich habe es aus ihm herausgekitzelt.", erklärte Harry. "Aber Sie haben es niemandem erzählt?", fragte Snape misstrauisch. "Ja Sir, ich fand es ginge niemanden etwas an." Ron überwand seine Überraschung recht schnell und räusperte sich abermals. "Ja, Mr. Weasley?", fragte der Professor ihn genervt. "Sie haben sich über Kleider für sie unterhalten, soweit ich weiß, hat sie nur einen Umhang!", erklärte er. "Das ist richtig, Professor McGonagall hat ihn ihr überlassen.", stellte der Direktor ruhig fest. "Naja, falls Sie etwas leihen wollten, sie ist ziemlich groß, nicht wahr? Größer als die meisten Mädchen hier." "Ja??" "Und sie ist auch schlanker, als die anderen!" "Kommen Sie zur Sache, Weasley.", bat der Professor ruhig. "Ich meine Hermione, sie ist groß und sie hat in etwa dieselbe Figur, wie Noel. Vielleicht leiht sie Ihrer Nichte etwas.", erklärte Ron. Nun klatschte der Direktor erfreut in die Hände. "Was für eine Idee, Mr. Weasley. Wären Sie so freundlich, Miss Granger darum zu bitten?" "Ja klar, Sir!", rief Ron, froh beachtet zu werden.

Hermione half gern, nach dem Abendessen suchte sie einige Kleider heraus, dann machten sich die Drei auf den Weg zu Noel. Sie betraten das Krankenzimmer gerade, als Madam Pomfrey Noels Verbände wechselte. "So Miss McKey, das sieht doch schon viel besser aus, ich denke morgen früh werden wir Sie entlassen können.", erklärte sie. Madam Pomfrey sah nicht den Schatten, der über Noels Gesicht glitt, er verschwand auch sofort wieder, als sie ihre Besucher entdeckte. "Hallo!" "Hallo Noel, haben wir richtig gehört, du darfst raus?", fragte Harry gleich. "Ja morgen wahrscheinlich.", antwortete Noel. "Na, dann kommen wir ja gerade richtig.", meinte Ron. Hermione legte den Stapel Kleider auf Noels Bett. "Ja genau, Professor Dumbledore und Snape haben uns gebeten, dir ein paar Kleider zu besorgen." "Mein Onkel?", fragte Noel überrascht. "Ach ja, Ron hat mir davon erzählt, dass Snape dein Onkel ist und so.", erklärte Hermione. "Naja, schauen wir mal, ob dir davon etwas gefällt." Noel sah sich die Kleider an, schnell fand sie etwas passendes. Ein langer blauer Rock hatte es ihr angetan, wie auch eine beige Bluse. "Und du willst mir das wirklich leihen?", fragte sie unsicher. "Ja klar, sag mal? Was hast du eigentlich für eine Schuhgröße?" "8 1/2" "Schade ich habe leider nur 7, aber es würden ja Sneakers reichen. Sag mal Harry, trägst du nicht 8 1/2 und du hast doch diese schicken Blauen.", meinte Hermione. "Ja klar, die leihe ich dir Noel. Sie sind noch neu." "Ja und unter dem langen Rock fällt es nicht auf, dass du nur Sneakers trägst.", bemerkte Hermione grinsend.

Als es schon dunkel wurde, scheuchte Madam Pomfrey die drei aus dem Krankenzimmer hinaus. Sie wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als ein weiterer Besucher um Einlaß bat. "Professor?!" "Wir waren uns doch einig, Onkel?""Ach ja, Onkel Severus, was machst du hier?", fragte Noel überrascht. "Ich besuche meine Nichte. Ich sehe Miss Granger war schon hier? Und wie ich hörte, wirst du morgen entlassen." Er entdeckte den Schatten auf Noels Gesicht. "Was ist los? Was bedrückt dich? Noel?", fragte er. "Ich freue mich ja, dass ich wieder gesund bin." "Aber?" "Hmm, aber.... aber wo soll ich hin? Harry hat mir von Hogwarts erzählt. Hier gibt es Häuser, in die man in der Ersten eingeteilt wird. Aber ich gehe doch gar nicht zur Schule.", flüsterte sie. "Ach, wenn es nur das ist.", murmelte der Professor. Noel sah ihn verwirrt an und sah das Lächeln in seinen Augen. "Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, ich habe mit dem Direktor gesprochen. Bis du in ein Haus eingeteilt wirst, wohnst du bei mir. Ich habe noch ein schönes Zimmer frei.", erklärte er. Plötzlich breitete sich ein Strahlen auf Noels Gesicht aus. "Natürlich nur, wenn du bei mir wohnen willst.", räumte er noch ein, bevor Noel ihm um den Hals fiel. "Sehr gern sogar, Onkel Severus, danke!", flüsterte sie. Der Professor hielt sie fest in seinem Arm. "Ach Noel ich bin froh, das wir uns begegnet sind, ich werde versuchen, ein guter Onkel zu sein. Wie es sich deine Mum gewünscht hat." "Danke! Mum und Dad würden sich bestimmt freuen, mich bei dir zu wissen.", erklärte Noel und löste sich wieder von dem Professor.


	4. Phönixfeder und Drachenherz

Auf ein neues...

xoxoxoxox

**4.Phönixfeder und Drachenherz**

Schon gegen sieben Uhr am nächsten Morgen betraten der Professor und der Direktor gemeinsam das Krankenzimmer. Noel zog sich gerade die Sneakers über und Madam Pomfrey gab ihr letzte Ratschläge. "Wenn Ihre Füße schmerzen, sagen Sie es Ihrem Onkel und machen Sie Pause, bevor sich die Wunden wieder öffnen!" "Ja, Madam Pomfrey!", murmelte Noel. Der Professor sah sie wohlwollend an. "Du siehst hübsch aus, Noel! ----- Keine Sorge Madam, ich passe gut auf sie auf!", erklärte Snape. Er wand sich zum Direktor um, der eine Kerze in den Händen hielt, er hatte sie gerade mit seinem Zauberstab berührt. "So Ihr Portschlüssel, er bringt Sie zur Winkelgasse. Und heute nachmittag punkt Vier, wieder hierher zurück.", erklärte er. Und reichte dem Professor die Kerze, Noel sollte ihre Hand ebenfalls darauf legen. Sie tat es, nichts ahnend, was sie erwartete, doch mit Vorfreude im Leib. "Ich zähle bis drei. Bereit? Viel Spaß!" rief der Direktor und lächelte Noel zu. "Eins... zwei....dr....!" Plötzlich spürte Noel ein Reißen in ihrer Körpermitte und alles um sie herum, begann zu wirbeln. Dann wurde es wieder klarer, sie landete unsanft, aber auf ihren Füßen, der Professor hielt sie aufrecht.

Sie waren in mitten der Winkelgasse gelandet, direkt vor Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. "Gut, dann wollen wir mal!", rief der Professor und schob Noel in die Bank. "Hallo! Wir hätten da eine Frage, gibt es hier ein Verließ auf den Namen Florence oder William McKey?", fragte er einen Kobold. "Und wer, will das wissen?", fragte dieser unfreundlich zurück. "Miss Noel McKey und Severus Snape, ihr Onkel.", erklärte Noel selbstsicher. "Ja, es gibt ein Verließ bei Gringotts, auf welches eine gewisse Noel McKey zugriff hat. Jedoch nur mit dem Schlüssel.", erklärte der Kobold triumphierend. "Kann man ni.hts machen, dann nehmen wir das Geld eben aus meinem Verließ!", erklärte der Professor. Noel sah ihn überrascht an. "Das würdest du tun?!" "Ein Onkel tut, was er kann!", bemerkte er und sah Noel an. Sie hockte auf dem Boden und kramte in ihrer Tasche. "Danke, Onkel Severus!", flüsterte sie und erhob sich. "Aber vielleicht ist das gar nicht nötig. ----- Könnte das der Schlüssel sein?", fragte sie. Noel reichte dem Kobold, einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel. "Mum hat gesagt, in dem Kästchen wäre alles, was ich brauche.", erklärte Noel, als der Professor sie verwirrt ansah. Der Kobold verneigte sich vor Noel. "Folgen Sie mir bitte. Hier geht es lang.", er führte sie zu einem Karren. "Kommst du nicht mit, Onkel Severus?" "Nein! Geh du nur allein, das geht nur dich etwas an. Ich warte hier.", erklärte er.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, und sie hatten das Verließ erreicht. Noel stand in Mitten von glänzenden Münzen, sie hielt sich ein wenig zurück und füllte nur einen kleinen Beutel damit, das würde reichen. Dann ging es zurück zu den Kassenräumen. "Na, alles klar?", fragte der Professor. Noel nickte. "Ja, alles bestens!" "Gut, dann wechseln wir zuerst etwas in Muggelgeld, für nachher."

"Also, wo fangen wir an? Am besten bei den Kleidern, auf geht's." Der Professor führte Noel zu einem kleinen Laden, im Schaufenster hingen die verschiedensten Umhänge. Noel wurde vermessen und man bat sie die Umhänge am Nachmittag abzuholen, dieses bordeauxrot paßte perfekt zu Noels schwarzem Haar. Danach gingen sie zu Flourish und Blotts und kauften Bücher, Hefte, Federn, auch Tinte. Weiterhin kauften sie einen Kasten mit Zaubertrankzutaten, einen Kessel und Pergamente. Noel schaute sich überall aufmerksam um, sie passierten Eylops Eulenkaufhaus. Noel war fasziniert von den Tieren. Doch der Professor schob sie zu Ollivanders. "Du brauchst einen Zauberstab!", erklärte er, als sie den Laden betraten. "Ach, wenn haben wir denn da? Severus Snape, der Zauberstab funktioniert noch?", begrüßte ihn der alte Zauberer. "Ja, danke. Aber wir sind wegen der jungen Dame hier." "Sagen Sie nichts Miss, Sie brauchen einen Zauberstab?", versuchte er zu scherzen. Noel lächelte. "Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen.", murmelte er. Er reichte Noel den ersten Zauberstab, doch nichts geschah. Noel probierte über zehn Zauberstäbe, bevor der alte Zauberer nach hinten verschwand. "Ob er einen für mich findet?", murmelte sie unsicher. "Bisher hat Ollivander, immer einen passenden Zauberstab gefunden.", erklärte Professor Snape beruhigend. "Also, das ist die letzte Chance, diesen habe ich erst heute Morgen fertiggestellt. Probieren wir es!", erklärte er und reichte ihn Noel. Es war als würde sie in gleißendes Licht gestellt, Wärme durchströmte sie und kleine Funken, strömten aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs. "Na endlich, da haben wir den Richtigen. Rotbuchenholz, 16Zoll, mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfasern und einer Phönixfeder.", rief Ollivander erfreut. Noel bezahlte den Zauberstab und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr hergeben. "Ach Professor? Könnten Sie Dumbledore etwas ausrichten? Sagen Sie ihm, dass seine Feder einen Herrn gefunden hat.", bat Ollivander den Professor. "Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass der Zauberstab eine Feder von Fawkes enthält?" "Ja, Dumbledore schickte sie mir erst letzten Donnerstag. Fawkes hatte sie am Mittwoch gegeben." Der Professor verließ grübelnd das Geschäft, Noel folgte ihm. Sie begaben sich zum TROPFENDEN KESSEL, ein Gasthaus. Sie mußten ins London der Muggel, brauchte Noel doch Kleider.

Der Professor ging sich umziehen, Noel verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, als sie ihn sah. "Gib mir die Weste, Onkel Severus.", bat sie. "Ja, so ist es besser, so können wir in die Muggelwelt gehen.", erklärte sie, nachdem der Professor nun Jeans und nur noch ein T-Shirt trug. "Willst du noch etwas essen, bevor wir gehen?", fragte der Professor unwohl. "Nein, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, ich habe keinen Hunger. Soll ich allein gehen? Du magst die Muggelwelt nicht, oder Onkel Severus?" "Ich gehe nicht gern unter Muggel, aber ich lass dich auch nicht allein.", murmelte er. Snape holte tief Luft und sie verließen das Gasthaus. Schnell hatten sie ein Geschäft nach Noels Geschmack gefunden, ihr machte es Spaß in den Sachen zu kramen. Sie probierte vieles, und der Professor sagte ihr ehrlich seine Meinung. Noel hatte sich bald entschieden, und beinahe ihr ganzes Muggelgeld ausgegeben, jetzt fehlten nur noch Schuhe, doch auch die waren nicht weit. Gegen Drei kehrten sie endlich zurück in die Winkelgasse, sie mußten noch die Umhänge abholen, es herrschte ein ziemliches Gedränge in dem Geschäft, erst kurz vor Vier verließen sie es endlich. Ein ruhiges Plätzchen musste her, wo sie den Portschlüssel benutzen konnten. Punkt Vier griff Noel nach der Kerze, und spürte wieder dieses Reißen.

So mit Einkäufen bepackt, verlor sie bei der Landung das Gleichgewicht, genauso wie der Professor. Er half ihr auf die Füße, gerade als der Direktor das Zimmer betrat. "Ahh, wieder da? Haben Sie alles bekommen, Miss McKey, Severus?" "Ja, danke Sir." Noel wurde immer unsicher, wenn sie dem Direktor gegenüberstand. "Ach Albus, ich habe eine Nachricht von Ollivander." "Sagen Sie bloß, er hat den Zauberstab schon fertig.", rief der Direktor. "Ja, er ist heute Morgen fertig geworden, aber das ist noch nicht alles, Albus.", murmelte der Professor. Er zeigte auf Noel. "Ihr Zauberstab ist aus Rotbuchenholz, mit Drachenherzfasern und einer Phönixfeder, sie hat Fawkes Feder.", erklärte er. "Oh, was für eine Nachricht.", flüsterte der Direktor.

Der Professor nahm Noel einige Sachen ab und verabschiedete sich. "Wir sehen uns nachher, Albus. ----- Komm Noel, ich zeig dir mein, unser Reich." Noel folgte dem Professor durch einige Gänge der Schule, immer tiefer hinab, in die Kerker. "Keine Angst, wir haben auch Fenster." "Oh, das ist okay, ich kann ja nach draußen gehen, wenn ich Licht brauche, oder?" "Ja sicher kannst du das, du bist ja keine Gefangene.", erklärte der Professor, bevor er eine schwere Tür aufschloss. "Willkommen, in deinem neuen Zuhause.", er führte Noel zu einer Tür. "Hier ist dein Zimmer.", bemerkte er und ließ sie eintreten.

Noel stand in einem großen ziemlich hellem Raum, die Fenster waren weit oben, unter der Decke, doch brachten sie viel Licht herein. Ein großes Himmelbett stand in der Mitte, ein riesiger Schrank an der Wand und ein Schreibtisch unter einem der Fenster. "Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ein bisschen.", meinte der Professor. "Es ist herrlich.", rief Noel. Sie breitete die Arme aus, drehte sich im Kreis und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Der Professor lächelte froh, Noel folgte ihm noch durch den Rest der Wohnung, die Küche werde selten benutzt, erklärte er ihr. "Ich esse meist in der großen Halle, ich bin kein guter Koch." Die Wohnung war gemütlich eingerichtet, auch das Wohnzimmer gefiel Noel.

Hast du Lust, auf einen Spaziergang?", fragte der Professor, nachdem Noel ihre Sachen eingeräumt hatte. Sie verließen gemeinsam das Schloss und Snape führte Noel herum.

Sie begegneten vielen Schülern, von denen manche Noel verwirrt anstarrten, der Professor zwinkerte Noel zu. "Mach dir nichts daraus!", flüsterte er. "Schon Okay." "Hallo, Noel!" Sie wirbelte herum und sah Harry und Hermione auf sich zukommen. "Hallo, ihr Zwei.", begrüßte Noel sie. Der Professor zog sich ein wenig zurück. Hagrid trat zu ihm. "Na Professor, alles klar?" Er sah zu Noel hinüber. "Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen, nicht wahr?", fragte er. Der Professor nickte. "Ja, das ist sie Hagrid. Ich bin froh, das sie hier ist." "Sie waren bestimmt ziemlich sauer, zuerst? Ich wäre es jedenfalls gewesen." "Ja, ich war sauer, und traurig.", murmelte der Professor.

Er sah Noel sich von Harry und Hermione verabschieden, sie kam herüber. "Okay Onkel Severus, da bin ich wieder.--- Hallo Professor Hagrid, ich wollte mich noch bedanken, dass Sie mir geholfen haben." Noel reichte Hagrid die Hand, die er erfreut schüttelte. "Ach, gern geschehen, Miss!" Noels Hand verschwand vollkommen in Hagrids riesiger Pranke.


	5. Tests?

Und schon wieder....

xoxoxoxoxox

**5.Tests**

Am nächsten Nachmittag. Noel war gerade mit aufräumen fertig und hatte es sich mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht, da klopfte es an der Wohnungstür. Vorsichtig öffnete Noel. "ÄÄHMM... Hallo." Ein dünner blasser Junge, mit silbrig-grüner Krawatte stand vor der Tür. "ÄÄHMM.. Professor McGonagall schickt mich, sie sagte ich soll hier klopfen und eine Noel McKey zum Büro des Direktors bringen.", sprudelte es aus ihm raus. "Moment, ich komme sofort!", rief Noel. Sie griff nach ihrem Umhang und schloss die Tür ab. Sie folgte dem Jungen, bis sie vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier ankamen.

Dort öffnete sich eine Wand und eine Hexe trat hervor. "Hier ist sie, Professor.", erklärte der Junge und machte sich aus dem Staub. "Miss McKey, folgen Sie mir bitte!" Auf einer Stufe blieb sie stehen. "So, Achtung festhalten!", murmelte sie. Dann rief sie "Lakritzameisen!" Und die Stufe begann sich plötzlich nach oben zu schrauben und gab hinter ihnen weitere Stufen frei. Oben angekommen folgte Noel der Hexe durch einen schmalen Gang, dann durch eine Tür. "Ah, Minerva, da sind Sie endlich. ----- Kommen Sie nur herein, Miss McKey!", rief der Direktor fröhlich. Noel sah sich um, es gab viel zu entdecken, und die Bilder an den Wänden musterten sie ebenfalls. Es waren bereits eine Menge anderer Leute anwesend, die Noel jetzt im Auge behielten. "Meine lieben Kollegen, dies ist Noel McKey. ----- Miss McKey, diese Herrschaften, werden Sie in Hogwarts unterrichten. Da wäre, Professor McGonagall - Verwandlungen." Die Hexe von vorhin blinzelte Noel freundlich zu. "Professor Sprout - Kräuterkunde, Professor Flitwick - Zauberkunst, Professor Hagrid - Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Professor Trelawney - Wahrsagen." So nannte der Direktor einige Name, bis nur noch Zwei übrig waren. "Professor Tonks - Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Noel hob die Augenbrauen, als die junge Frau plötzlich lila Haare bekam. "Und Professor Snape, ihr Onkel- Zaubertränke." Sämtliche Anwesende nickten Noel zu und sie erwiderte es lächelnd. Professor Dumbledore schob ihr einen Stuhl zu und Noel setzte sich. "Ich hoffe, wir haben nicht gestört, Miss McK.y?", fragte McGonagall. "Oh, nein Professor, ich habe nur gelesen!" "Darf man fragen, welche Lektüre sie bevorzugen?", wollte Sprout nun wissen. "Oh Flüche und Gegenflüche, ein Schulbuch.", erklärte Noel. "Also, Miss McKey...", begann der Direktor. "...Sie wollen hier zur Schule gehen, doch leider wissen wir nicht, welche Fähigkeiten Sie bereits besitzen, oder eben nicht. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen Sie in sämtlichen Fächern zu testen.", erklärte er und sah Noel aufmerksam an. "Gut!", murmelte sie. "Haben sie Einwände?" "Oh nein. Es ist in Ordnung, also brauche ich vielleicht nicht mit der ersten Stufe zu beginnen.", bemerkte sie. "Richtig! Also, wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat, dann beginnen wir morgen mit den Tests. Jemand freiwilliges?" Die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout hoben beide die Hände. "Oh gleich Zwei. - ---- Also, Miss McKey, schaffen Sie auch zwei Tests am Tag?", fragte der Direktor sie herausfordernd. "Natürlich, Professor!" "Gut welche Zeit hatten Sie im Sinn?", fragte er die Professoren. "Ich habe um neun Uhr eine Freistunde.", quietschte Flitwick. "Das müßte ausreichen." "Ich habe leider erst am Nachmittag Zeit.", erklärte Sprout. "Dann ist es abgemacht, Zauberkunst um Neun und Kräuterkunde um Vier." Die Professoren nickten. "Ich erwarte Sie also um Neun in meinem Büro, Miss McKey.", erklärte Flitwick und erhob sich. "Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, mein Haus wartet, eine Besprechung.", bemerkte er und verließ das Zimmer. "Und wir haben einen Termin im Gewächshaus drei.", murmelte Professor Sprout. "Die weiteren Termine, teilen wir Ihnen dann immer rechtzeitig mit, Miss McKey. Sie können sich jetzt wieder ihrem Buch widmen.", meinte der Direktor schmunzelnd. Noel nickte und erhob sich. "Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte sie in die Runde und wollte das Büro verlassen. "Warte einen Moment auf mich, ich komme mit dir.", rief Snape ihr nach.

Und so kamen die ersten Tests auf Noel zu, der Professor brachte sie jedesmal bis vor die Tür, um ihr Glück zu wünschen. Bei Flitwick hatte Noel es ziemlich leicht, sämtliche Zaubersprüche, die er verlangte hatten ihre Eltern ihr beigebracht. Da war der Schockzauber "Stupor", der Aufrufezauber "Accio", sowie die Levitation und ein Aufmunterungszauber. Der Professor war begeistert, er klatschte jedesmal in die Hände, wenn sie einen der Zaubersprüche wirksam anwendete. Und er verlangte einiges von Noel, sie war erleichtert gehen zu dürfen, als es zur Pause läutete. Snape wartete bereits auf sie. "Na, wie war es?", fragte er aufmunternd."Ganz okay, glaube ich.", murmelte sie. "Müde?", fragte er und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Noel nickte. "Du kannst jetzt ein bisschen schlafen, bis Kräuterkunde ist noch Zeit."

Sprout war nicht so gemein mit Noel, sie hatte eine Reihe Pflanzen aufgebaut und wollte von Noel Eigenschaften und Pflegehinweise hören. Danach ließ sie Noel noch eine Alraune umtopfen, was sie als ziemlich leicht empfand. Schon nach einer Stunde entließ Sprout Noel auch schon wieder, und sie gab ihr etwas Hoffnung mit auf den Weg. "Das war sehr gut Miss McKey.", erklärte sie, als Noel sich verabschiedete. Langsam schlenderte Noel hinauf zum Schloss, in Gedanken versunken, achtete sie nicht auf den Weg und stieß mit einem Schüler zusammen. Er war blond und in Silber und Grün gekleidet. "Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?!", blaffte er sie an "Zehn Punkte Abzug für.... welches Haus bist du?", fragte er verwirrt, nachdem er keine Farben entdeckte. "Ich bin in keinem Haus. Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht umrennen, ich habe nicht aufgepaßt." Noel wollte gerade weiter gehen, als der Junge sie am Umhang zurück riß. "Veralbern kann ich mich selber. Welches Haus? Ich kann dich auch zum Hauslehrer von Slytherin schleifen, er wird es schon herausbekommen.", brüllte der Blondschopf wütend. "Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt, und ich glaube kaum das man für Lappalien Punkte abzieht. Aber wir können gern deinen Hauslehrer fragen, so weit ich weiß, kommt er da gerade.", erklärte Noel. Der Junge wirbelte herum und riß seine Augen auf. "Mr. Malfoy, was ist hier los?", rief der Professor schon beim Näherkommen. "Äähhmm Professor, diese Schülerin will mir nicht ihr Haus nennen!", erklärte der Junge, Draco Malfoy. "Und weshalb brauchen Sie diese Angaben, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte der Professor. "Ich wollte ihr Punkte anziehen, Sir!", der Professor hob die Augenbrauen. "Weshalb?!", fragte er mit dem Blick auf Noel. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu. "Ich habe ihn angerempelt, Professor!", erklärte sie "Haben Sie sich nicht entschuldigt, Miss?" "Doch, das habe ich, Sir." Der Professor blinzelte Noel zu. "Für Anrempeln, zieht man keine Punkte ab, Mr. Malfoy, lassen Sie sich das gesagt sein. Sie missbrauchen ihr Amt als Vertrauensschüler. Fühlen Sie sich als verwarnt. Sie können gehen, Mr. Malfoy!" Ihm entging nicht der feindselige Blick Draco Malfoys. Der Professor würde auf Noel acht geben müssen. "Na, wie war der Test?", fragte er sie grinsend. "Danke erst mal für die Hilfe, Professor. Der Test war okay, ich habe sogar ein Lob bekommen.", erklärte Noel. "Das ist prima, ich habe übrigens deine neuen Termine." "Oh, na dann mal los!" Nervös sah Noel den Professor an. "Um Acht Arithmantik und um fünfzehn Uhr Wahrsagen im Nordturm." "Na, toll! Okay, dann habe ich es wenigstens hinter mir. Nichts gegen Wahrsagen, aber ich hasse Arithmantik.", schimpfte Noel. "Du kriegst das schon hin! Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen." Und der Professor behielt recht. Vector, ließ Noel nicht lange schuften in Arithmantik, schnell hatte sie diesen Test geschafft. Bei Wahrsagen war das so eine Sache. Zuerst bekam Noel einen Hustenanfall, von den Dämpfen im Klassenzimmer und dann fiel sie in der Dunkelheit noch über ein Kissen. "Ahh, Miss McKey. Setzen Sie sich!" Professor Trelawney sah Noel mit ihren großen Augen an. "Beginnen wir mit den Teeblättern." Noel wurde immer schläfriger, doch nach den Teeblättern folgte die Kristallkugel, das Tarot, die Runensteine und zum Schluß die Sterndeutung. Noel war über zwei Stunden im Nordturm, bevor Professor Trelawney sie endlich gehen ließ. "Sie haben Talent, Miss McKey. Eine starke Aura umgibt Sie.", rief sie ihr noch durch die Luke nach, bevor Noel verschwinden konnte.

Noel ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. "Du bist spät dran.", stellte der Professor fest. Er lachte auf, als er Noels Blick begegnete. "Hat die alte Hexe dich nicht gehen lassen?" "Was ist sie? Eine Seherin auf keinen Fall.", erklärte Noel fest. "Oh, ein paar gute Voraussagen soll sie schon gemacht haben.", murmelte der Professor. "Aber... aber sie ist so.... so anders, ganz anders als Mum.", bemerkte Noel. "Deine Mum besaß das innere Auge, doch sie machte kein Aufhebens darum. Komm essen.", er zog Noel auf die Füße. Später am Abend klopfte es an der Wohnungstür und Noel vernahm eine bekannte Stimme, sie sah nach. "Miss Noel McKey, Professor Dumbledore schickt mich her, neue Termine." "Hallo Dobby!" "Morgen früh neun Uhr Muggelkunde in Professor Mitteys Büro, um sechzehn Uhr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrids Haus. Das sollte ich sagen." "Vielen Dank, Dobby!" "Bitte sehr. Gute Nacht, Noel McKey, Professor Snape." "Gute Nacht, Dobby!" Der Professor schloss langsam die Tür. "Gute Nacht, Onkel Severus.", rief Noel. Sie wollte noch etwas lesen und ging dafür auf ihr Zimmer. "Geh bald schlafen, Noel. Gute Nacht!"

Professor Mittey entließ Noel ziemlich schnell aus seinem Test, nur dreißig Minuten verbrachte sie in seinem Büro. "Also, ich kann Ihnen wohl beim besten Willen nichts mehr beibringen. Sie kennen sich bestens aus bei den Muggeln.", rief er. Auf Hagrid musste Noel einen Moment warten. "Tut mir leid, musste erst Anschauungsmaterial besorgen.", entschuldigte er seine Verspätung. Hagrid befragte Noel über die Eigenschaften der Einhörner und wie man einen Niffler hielt. Und er verlangte eine Skizze eines Bowtuckels. Dann stellte er sie einem Hippogreif gegenüber, doch er beobachtete sie genau. Erst als der Hippogreif vor Noel in die Knie ging, entspannte Hagrid sich. "Hervorragend.", rief er, als Noel dem Tier sanft den Hals tätschelte. Eine letzte Aufgabe hatte er noch für Noel, sie sollte einen Thestral beschreiben. Was sie gut machte, obwohl sie nie einem echten begegnet war. Dann sollte Noel einen anlocken. Hagrid gab ihr dafür drei Möglichkeiten, eine Pfeife, Pflanzen und ein Topf mit blutigem Fleisch. Er klatschte in die Hände, als Noel den Topf wählte. Und war begeistert, als der erste Thestral aus dem Wald trat, und Noel sogar aus der Hand fraß. Auch sie war begeistert von den schimmernden Tieren, doch als sie Sechs oder Sieben umringten, bekam Noel es doch mit der Angst zutun.

Snape kam Noel abholen und brachte die nächsten Termine mit. "Hallo, bereit für mehr?", begrüßte er Noel. "Ich muss ja! Was ist morgen dran?" "Neun Uhr Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns und um dreizehn Uhr Verwandlung bei Professor

McGonagall.", erklärte er.

Dieser Tag und seine Tests vergingen wie im Fluge. McGonagall begleitete Noel zurück zur Wohnung, so vertieft waren sie ins Gespräch. Die Professorin erzählte Noel alte Geschichten von ihren Eltern, als sie dem Direktor begegneten. "Miss McKey, Sie habe ich gesucht. Sie haben morgen leider gleich drei Tests. Aber ich denke, das schaffen Sie.", bemerkte er. "Aber Albus, gleich drei, das ist doch zu viel.", begehrte McGonagall auf. "Ach, das geht schon, ich kann ja am Wochenende ausruhen.", meinte Noel besänftigend. "Toll, also um Zehn alte Runen bei Professor Minks, um dreizehn Uhr Besenflug bei Madam Hooch und um zweiundzwanzig Uhr Astronomie bei Professor Sinistra." Noel nickte.

"Oh Gott, oh Gott!", murmelte sie, als sie die Wohnung betrat. "Was ist denn?" Der Professor sah sie fragend an. "Die neuen Tests, ich habe Besenflug.", erklärte sie. "Und dabei gibt es ein Problem?", fragte der Professor verwirrt. "Ich bin noch nie geflogen!", flüsterte Noel. "Und weiter ist nichts?", fragte der Professor erleichtert. "Komm in zehn Minuten aufs Gelände, ich denke es gibt da jemanden, der dir helfen kann!", rief er noch.Dann verließ er die Wohnung.

Noel wartete nervös vor dem Eingang, überraschend sah sie Harry auf sie zu kommen. "Hey Noel, der Prof sagt, du brauchst Hilfe?", begrüßte er sie. Harry ging mit Noel zum Quidditchfeld. "Also stell dich neben dem Besen auf, und ruf AUF!" Es klappte erst beim zweiten Versuch, doch dann strahlte Noel. "Gut, Jetzt setz dich drauf, und stoß dich kräftig ab." Noel lernte schnell, Harry sah ihr stolz zu, als sie ihre Runden zog und sanft vor ihm landete. "Sehr gut, Noel! Damit schaffst du deinen Test morgen bestimmt.", rief er nach einer Stunde begeistert. Lachend und redend gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss. Harry versprach Noel ihr bei dem Test zuzusehen und ihr die Daumen zu halten, bevor er sich von ihr verabschiedete und sie beide ihre Schlafzimmer aufsuchten. Der Professor sah noch kurz bei ihr rein. "Na, konnte Potter dir helfen?" "Ja, danke Onkel Severus, jetzt fürchte ich mich nicht mehr vor morgen!", erklärte sie.

Wie versprochen saß Harry auf der Tribüne und neben ihm Hermione und Ron, sie feuerten Noel an, bevor sie mit dem Test begannen. Madam Hooch hielt Noel nicht lange am Boden. "Wie ich hörte, saßen sie gestern zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen? Dann zeigen sie mal, was sie gelernt haben.", rief sie. Noel stieg auf, Madam Hooch ließ sie eine Weile fliegen, bevor sie Noel zurück rief. "Sie haben Talent, Miss McKey.", stellte Madam Hooch fest. Sie ließ Noel gehen.

Sie hatte noch viel Zeit bis zum Astronomietest am Abend, doch das Rumsitzen machte sie nur nervös, also machte sie sich in der Küche zu schaffen. Die letzten Tage hatten sie sich Essen aus der Küche kommen lassen, doch heute wollte sie es selbst versuchen. Der leckere Geruch zog bereits durch die Wohnung, als der Professor von seinem Unterricht kam. "Hmmm, was riecht denn hier so gut?", rief er schon in der Tür. "Abendessen."

"Oh, das war gut.", murmelte der Professor und strich sich über den Bauch. Noel nahm das Kompliment gerne entgegen, sie hatte sich ja auch viel Mühe gegeben, beim Kochen.

So wohl genährt konnte ihr nicht einmal der eisige Wind, auf dem Astronomieturm etwas anhaben. Mit klammen Fingern, bestimmte Noel die Positionen der Planeten und Sterne am Nachthimmel, zufrieden nickte Sinistra. Schon nach vierzig Minuten machte Noel sich auf den Weg zurück und kroch in ihr warmes Bett.

Noel schlief lange, an diesem Samstag und der Professor ließ sie schlafen, hatte sie doch viel erreicht in dieser Woche, sie sollte wenigstens das Wochenende für sich haben.

Noel ließ es ruhig angehen, sie machte ein paar Spaziergänge, schwamm im See. Es war ziemlich kalt, doch auch der Atlantik in Portugal, wurde nie wirklich warm. Sie übte auf dem Besen zu fliegen, auch Harry, Ron und Hermione leisteten Noel manchmal Gesellschaft. Erst am Sonntagabend gab der Professor ihr die neusten Termine, für ihre letzten Tests. "Ich habe morgen zwei Freistunden, du wirst Zaubertränke bei mir getestet. Der Direktor wird uns zusehen, um acht Uhr in meinem Klassenzimmer. Und am Nachmittag wirst du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste behandeln, auf dem Schlossgelände. Professor Tonks hat für die Siebte einen Prüfungsparcours aufgebaut.", erklärte er beim Abendessen.

Gähnend stand Noel vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, und erwartete ihren Test. Sie hatte nur wenig Schlaf gefunden, war sie doch noch einmal sämtliche Zaubertränke ihres Dads durchgegangen. "Guten Morgen, Miss McKey." "Guten Morgen Professor.", begrüßte sie den Direktor. Sie folgte ihm in das Klassenzimmer, wo der Professor schon wartete. "Guten Morgen Professor.", begrüßte sie auch ihn. "Guten Morgen Noel. Setz dich bitte. Wir werden mit einem theoretischen Teil beginnen." Dieser Teil war einfach, fand Noel. Der Professor verlangte nur einige Eigenschaften von Zutaten, und ein paar Rezepte von Tränken. Er versuchte sie zu verwirren, als er ihr ein Zaubertrankrezept vorlegte, welches einen Fehler aufwies. Noel sah ihn an und grinste. "Wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich diesen Trank braue?", fragte sie. "Ja, weshalb denn nicht?" "Weil dieser Trank tödlich wäre, Sir." Der Direktor, im Hintergrund lächelte. "Gut erkannt Miss McKey. Dann brauen Sie bitte den richtigen Trank.", bat er.

Also machte Noel sich daran, den Bluterneuerungstrank mit den richtigen Zutaten zu brauen, sie machte ihre Sache gut. Doch der Professor verlangte noch mehr, er wollte den Alterungstrank, einen Schwelltrank, einen Aufpäppeltrank und einen Beruhigungstrank. Noel bekam langsam das Gefühl schon stundenlang am Kessel zu stehen. Beinahe wäre sie auf den letzten Test des Professors hereingefallen, er verlangte den Vielsafttrank von ihr. Noel brauchte einen Moment, doch dann grinste sie. "Wenn Sie einen Monat Zeit haben, Professor, dann braue ich ihn gern für Sie.", bemerkte sie lächelnd. "Gut gemacht.", rief der Professor. "Jetzt hast du es hinter dir, Noel. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, für deinen letzten Test.", erklärte er und schob Noel aus dem Klassenzimmer. "Also, Severus, Sie können stolz sein, auf Ihre Nichte.", meinte der Direktor schmunzelnd, während der Professor aufzuräumen begann. "Ja Albus, das bin ich auch, ich bin stolz auf sie. Ich frage mich, ob ihr Dad sich bewusst war, welches Talent in seiner Tochter steckte.", murmelte der Professor.

Nervös ging Noel hinaus aufs Schlossgelände, ein paar ältere Schüler kamen ihr ziemlich lädiert entgegen. Sie sah Tonks schon von weitem, sie stand an einem kleinen Zaun. "Hallo, Miss McKey." "Hallo, Professor Tonks!" "Nervös?", fragte die junge Frau lächelnd. Heute war ihr Haar flammend rot. "Ein bisschen?!", murmelte Noel unsicher. "Wo ist Ihr Onkel? So viel ich weiß, wollte er doch zusehen?", bemerkte Tonks. "Ich habe keine Ahnung.", erklärte Noel und sah sich um. Hinter dem Zaun war ein richtiger Parcours aufgebaut. Ein kleiner Teich war da, ein dichtes Gebüsch und vieles mehr, doch am Meisten irritiert Noel ein Glaskasten. Er gab ihr ein ungutes Gefühl. "Keine Angst, Miss McKey. Das ist ein Parcours für die siebte Stufe, Sie müssen nicht alles schaffen. Ich denke bis zum Sumpf schaffen Sie es auf jeden Fall.", machte Tonks ihr ein wenig Mut.

Noel nahm ihren Zauberstab und all ihren Mut zusammen und betrat den Parcours. Der Professor kam gerade dazu, als Noel aus dem Teich stieg, wo sie sich gegen einen Grindeloh wehren musste. Sie lief weiter. "Keine Sorge, Severus. Sie schafft das, und sobald etwas schief läuft, greife ich ein.", erklärte Tonks, als er nervös auf den Parcours schaute. Noel kam gut voran sie wehrte sich gegen eine Rotkappe, einen Hinkepank, ein paar Kobolde und durchquerte sicher den Sumpf, ohne sich zu verlaufen. Sie erreichte den Glaskasten, ein Schrank stand darin. Noel ging hinein und schloss die Glastür hinter sich. An dem Schrank war ein Schloss, Noel öffnete es mit einem "Alohomora!" Und die Schranktür schwang weit auf. Heraus trat ein Zauberer, er versteckte sein Gesicht unter einer Kapuze. "Ein Irrwicht?", murmelte der Professor. Plötzlich hob der Zauberer einen Zauberstab und schob seine Kapuze zurück. Noel stand ganz plötzlich dem Mörder ihrer Eltern gegenüber, sie begann heftig zu zittern. Auch Snape stand der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wer ist das?", fragte Tonks flüsternd. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit.

Der Irrwichtzauberer hob seinen Zauberstab, grünliches Licht schimmerte an seiner Spitze. Noel überlegte. "Blumen! Blumen!", flüsterte sie. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und rief, "Ri...ri... Ridikullus!" Da hielt der Irrwichtzauberer plötzlich einen Blumenstrauß anstelle seines Zauberstabs in der Hand. "Ha!", lachte Noel und der Irrwicht glitt zurück in den Schrank. Noel verließ den Glaskasten, schloss die Tür und fiel erschöpft auf die Knie. Die Professoren liefen zu ihr. "Alles Okay, Miss McKey?", fragte Tonks sofort. "Ja, es geht schon wieder.", flüsterte Noel. "Sie brauchen nicht weitermachen, Sie sind sehr gut gewesen." "Danke, ich kann auch nicht mehr." Snape zog Noel auf die Füße, er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie zurück zum Schloss. Er machte Noel eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich zu ihr. "Geht es wieder?", fragte er. Noel nickte. "Ich hatte solche Angst.", flüsterte sie. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Der Professor strich ihr tröstend übers Haar. "Möchtest du darüber reden? Woher kennst du diesen Mann?" "Er war es. Er hat Dad mit dem Avada Zauber umgebracht.", flüsterte Noel weinend. Snape nahm Noel sachte in seine Arme und ließ sie weinen, er hielt sie einfach nur fest.


	6. In Slytherin, oder die ersten Ferien

Und, weiter gehts....

xoxoxoxox

**6.In Slytherin/Die ersten Ferien**

Es war Dienstagabend und wieder einmal waren sämtliche Lehrer aus Hogwarts im Büro des Direktors versammelt. "Guten Abend, alle zusammen." begrüßte er sie. "Heute wollen wir also über die Einstufung von Miss Noel McKey beraten. Beginnen wir bei Ihnen, Professor Flitwick." "Also,... sechstes Jahr, am Anfang noch, also die ZAG-Prüfungen besteht sie.", quietschte der Professor. Der Direktor machte sich Notizen. "Gut, wie steht es mit Kräuterkunde, Robinia?" "ZAG-Prüfungen." , rief sie. "Arithmantik?" "Beinahe schon siebtes Jahr." "Wahrsagen?" "Also, sie ist sehr talentiert, auch beinahe Siebtes, denke ich.", erklärte Professor Trelawney. "Muggelkunde?" "Ich kann ihr nichts mehr beibringen, Siebtes." "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Hagrid?" "ZAG-Prüfungen sind kein Problem für sie, Sechstes.", rief Hagrid grinsend. "Geschichte der Zauberei?" "Sechstes Jahr." "Wie ist sie in Verwandlungen, Minerva?", fragte der Direktor. "Sie ist sehr gut. Aber ich denke ZAG-Prüfungen und nächstes Jahr die Sechste wäre am besten für sie." "Alte Runen?" "ZAG-Prüfungen!" "Besenflug?" "Sie hat Talent, mit etwas Übung ist sie Top!", meinte Madam Hooch. "Astronomie?" "Sechstes Jahr." "Gut, bei Zaubertränke war ich zwar dabei, aber wie schätzen Sie Ihre Nichte ein, Severus?" "Sie ist sehr gut, sechstes Jahr.", murmelte der Professor. "Und zu guter letzt Verteidigung, Professor Tonks?" "Sie ist wirklich gut, sie hat beinahe den gesamten Parcours geschafft. Also, sechstes Jahr, auch wenn sie Probleme mit dem Irrwicht hatte.", erklärte die junge Frau. "Sie hätten auch Schwierigkeiten gehabt.", murmelte Snape. "Darf ich fragen, was vorgefallen ist?", fragte der Direktor ernst. Tonks erklärte ihm das Geschehen im Glaskasten. "Danke!----- Und Sie wissen mehr darüber, Severus?" "Ja Albus!" Der Professor sah den Direktor ins Gesicht. "Sie hätten bestimmt auch Angst bekommen, wenn Sie dem Mörder Ihrer Eltern gegenüber stünden. Sie hat ihn aber besiegt, oder?", fragte er Tonks aufgebracht. "Ich verstehe, dass Sie sich um Ihre Nichte sorgen, Severus.", bemerkte McGonagall und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. "Dieser Zauberer kam mir bekannt vor.", flüsterte Tonks. "Aber ich komme einfach nicht darauf." Der Direktor räusperte sich. "Wir wollen weiter machen. Also,.... ich habe hier überwiegend sechstes Jahr. Aber ich denke, dass Minerva Recht hat. Ich schlage vor, sie macht die ZAG-Prüfungen mit, sie schafft sie bestimmt. Und dann kann sie im September mit dem sechsten Jahr beginnen. So überfordern wir sie auch nicht. Hat jemand Einwände?" Aufmerksam sah er die Lehrer an. "Keine? Gut, dann steht es fest. Falls jemand meint, Miss McKey könnte noch etwas Nachhilfe davor vertragen, soll er das mit ihr besprechen.", erklärte der Direktor. "Gut, dann wollen wir die junge Dame mal zu uns rufen."

Noel erschien wenige Minuten später im Büro, Snape hatte sie geholt und ihr bereits das Ergebnis der Versammlung mitgeteilt. "Miss McKey, sind Sie einverstanden, mit unserer Regelung? Wollen Sie an der Prüfung teilnehmen?", fragte der Direktor sie. "Wenn Sie der Ansicht sind, dass ich sie bestehen kann, dann werde ich daran teilnehmen." "Gut, dann müssen wir Sie nur noch in ein Haus einteilen.", erklärte der Direktor. "Das heißt ich muss umziehen?!", murmelte Noel. Der Direktor sah Noel lächelnd an.

McGonagall setzte ihr den sprechenden Hut auf und Noel vernahm eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Sie sind spät dran!", flüsterte der Hut. "Wo soll ich Sie nur hinstecken? Ich sehe Mut, aber auch Treue und Ehrlichkeit. Doch auch einen starken Willen und den Wunsch sich zu beweisen. Das ist wirklich nicht leicht." "Ich möchte bei meinem Onkel bleiben.", schoß es Noel durch den Kopf. "So, bei Ihrem Onkel? Professor Snape ist Ihr Onkel, nicht wahr?" "Woher?" "Woher ich das weiß, ich sitze das Ganze Jahr über in diesem Büro, da hört man Dieses und Jenes. Also, gut..." Plötzlich verschwand die Stimme aus ihrem Kopf und rief laut in das Büro "Slytherin!" Der Hut wurde wieder auf das Regal gesetzt und der Direktor schmunzelte. "Na dann hat sich ja schon ein Problem gelöst. Als Slytherin können Sie bei Ihrem Onkel wohnen, vorausgesetzt er hat nichts dagegen.", erklärte er lächelnd. Noel sah Snape an. "Professor?", fragte sie zögernd. Er lächelte. "Wie sollte ich da etwas gegen haben.", bemerkte er.

"Und wann bekomme ich die Ergebnisse, Onkel Severus?" "So neugierig? Die Ergebnisse werden dir irgendwann, während der Sommerferien zugeschickt. Also, hab etwas Geduld, okay?", murmelte der Professor. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, seine Kollegen meinten, es sei gut verlaufen für Noel. "Bleiben wir hier? In den Ferien?", wollte jetzt Noel wissen. "Aber nein, ich brauche etwas Erholung von Hogwarts. Wir fahren nach Hause?" "Nach Hause?!" "Ja, das Haus meiner Eltern, also deiner Großeltern.", erklärte der Professor. Er griff nach ein paar Hosen, die er in den Koffer legte. "Du solltest auch packen. Wir wollen in zwei Stunden los." Noel machte sich eifrig daran ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Sie beobachtete noch, wie die anderen Schüler die Kutschen bestiegen und dann in Richtung Bahnhof aufbrachen. "Fahren wir nicht mit dem Zug?", fragte Noel überrascht. "Nein, wir nehmen das Flohnetz, geht schneller. ----- Oh, du bist ja noch nie...", murmelte er.

"Okay, dann schicke ich die Koffer voraus." Er stellte sie in den Kamin, Noel hoben die Augenbrauen. "House Fernwall!", rief er und warf grünes Pulver auf die Koffer. Sie verschwanden in den grünen Flammen . "Jetzt du! Behalt die Arme am Körper." Noel stieg in den Kamin, rief die Adresse und fühlte sich herumwirbeln. Da öffnete sie dann doch die Augen. Viele Kamine flogen an ihr vorüber, manchmal konnte sie sogar Leute darin entdecken. Dann stieß sie hart auf, sah sich um und staunte, sie musste richtig sein, da standen die Koffer.

"Noel? Noel!" "Ich bin hier?" Snape fand Noel auf dem Balkon. "Es ist herrlich hier.", murmelte sie. Das Haus stand auf einer Anhöhe und gab den Blick frei, auf die Klippen und das Meer. "Also gefällt es dir?" "Ja, Onkel Severus. Danke, dass ich hier wohnen darf.", erklärte Noel. "Das ist doch wohl normal. Komm! ----- Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer." Noel folgte dem Professor, er brachte sie zu einem wunderschönen Raum, ein Erkerzimmer. Ein Himmelbett nahm den meisten Platz ein, sonst war nur wenig hier. Ein Schreibtisch, stand darin und eine Bank ergab sich aus dem gepolsterten Fenstersims. Noel war einfach nur begeistert. "Gut, du kannst dich ein wenig umsehen, wenn du magst. In zwei Stunden gibt es Essen. Und sei vorsichtig an den Klippen!", warnte der Professor sie, bevor er Noel alleine ließ.

Noel schnappte sich eine Jacke und ging nach draußen, sie machte einen Spaziergang zum Strand, wo sie sich in den Sand fallen ließ. "Ach, Mum.", seufzte sie. "Ich vermisse euch beide so sehr. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, ich habe es ganz gut getroffen hier.", flüsterte sie und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. "Onkel Sev ist okay, er kümmert sich gut um mich. Ich gehe jetzt in Hogwarts zur Schule, im September beginne ich mit der sechsten Stufe." Noel erzählte ihren Eltern noch viel mehr, bis ihr Blick zur Uhr schweifte. "Oje, so spät schon.", rief sie aus und sprang auf. "Ich muss los, Onkel Sev wartet mit dem Essen, ich komme bald wieder.", verabschiedete sie sich im Geiste von ihren Eltern und lief los. "Ich bin wieder da.", rief Noel, als sie das Haus betrat. "Gerade noch pünktlich! ----- Wasch dir schnell die Hände, das Essen ist gleich soweit.", meinte der Professor lächelnd.

Noel ging noch oft zum Strand, sie sprach dort im Geist mit ihren Eltern, aber sie verbrachte auch sehr viel Zeit mit dem Professor. Als sie eines Abends auf dem Heimweg war, stieß sie mit einem Jungen aus dem Ort zusammen. "Oha, immer langsam, mein Engel.", murmelte er, und fing sie sanft auf. "Du musst neu hier sein, ich habe dich noch nie gesehen.", stellte er fest. "Ja, ich bin nur über die Ferien hier, dann geht's zurück aufs Internat." Das war doch so ziemlich die Wahrheit. "Und bei wem wohnst du?", fragte er neugierig. "Bei meinem Onkel, oben in Fernwallhouse.", erklärte Noel. "Dort wohnt jemand? Es ist unheimlich." Noel lachte. "Ja, das Haus ist alt. Mein Onkel geht nicht so gern unter Mu....Menschen.", murmelte sie. "Ich bin übrigens Noel." "Ich bin Joshua!", stellte er sich ebenfalls vor. "Freut mich!" Noel unterhielt sich noch mit Joshua, bevor sie sich für den nächsten Tag am Strand verabredeten.

Es war der neunundzwanzigste Juli, und Noel kam erst spät vom Strand zurück. "Hallo, Onkel Severus!" "Hallo, hattest du Spaß?", fragte er. "Ja, ich habe ausprobiert zu surfen.", erklärte sie euphorisch. Der Professor war sich indes nicht sicher, ob das wirklich toll war. "Du hast übrigens Post.", bemerkte er und wies auf ein silbernes Tablett. "Von der Schule.", rief Noel. Aufgeregt riß sie den Umschlag auf, er enthielt zwei Weitere. Auf einem stand in großen Lettern "PRÜFUNGSERGEBNISSE". Noel riß den ersten auf. "Nur die neue Bücherliste.", flüsterte sie. Den anderen hielt Noel unschlüssig in den Händen, der Professor sah sie mitfühlend an. "Könntest....könntest... du?", fragte Noel und hielt dem Professor den Brief entgegen. "Soll....ich wirklich?", fragte er. Dann riß er den Umschlag auf.

Er las aufmerksam, Noel erschrak, als er die Augenbrauen hob. Er reichte ihr den Brief. "Ich gratuliere!", meinte er lächelnd. Noel überflog das Pergament. "Elf ZAGs, ist das gut?" "Sehr gut sogar.", erklärte der Professor lächelnd. "Das sollten wir feiern. Sagen wir morgen, in der Winkelgasse?", schlug der Professor vor. "Ja, dann kann ich auch gleich die neuen Bücher besorgen.", rief Noel aufgeregt. Aufmerksam las Noel den Brief ein weiteres Mal. Oh, das hätte sie beinahe übersehen, die handschriftlichen Zeilen am Ende des Briefes. _"Meine Gratulation, zur bestandenen Prüfung! Und ebenso alles Gute zu ihrem Geburtstag, Miss McKey. Mit freundlichem Gruß, ihr Professor Dumbledore (Schulleiter von Hogwarts)."_ Noel lächelte erfreut, sorgfältig faltete sie den Brief zusammen und setzte sich zum Professor. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Noel.", murmelte dieser. Noel sah ihn überrascht an. "Schau nicht so, ich meine es ernst!", rief er. "Du bist gut in der Schule, und du bist ziemlich offen gegenüber allem, du hast sogar hier Freunde gefunden.", erklärte er lächelnd. Noel erwiderte das Lächeln fröhlich.


	7. Das Eulengeschenk

Schon Kap. 7?

xoxoxoxox

**7.Die geschenkte Eule**

"Bist du soweit, Noel?" "Ja, ich komme schon!" Noel griff nach dem Flohpulver und machte sich bereit, dem Professor zu folgen. Sie landete in einem Kamin des TROPFENDEN KESSELs, und sie folgte ihm in den Hinterhof und so in die Winkelgasse. Nachdem sie die Bank besucht hatten, gingen sie zu Flourish und Blotts, wo Noel ihre Bücher und sonst alles kaufte, was sie benötigte. "Lass uns zu Florean Fortescue gehen, auf einen Eisbecher.", meinte der Professor. Noel stimmte fröhlich zu. Sie gingen an Eylops Eulenkaufhaus vorüber, als ein dunkler Schatten Noel streifte. Noel sah hinauf und fing eine kleine Eule auf, die in eine Windböe geraden war. "Armes Ding." "Geht es dir gut?" "Ja, Onkel Severus. Ich hatte sie einen Moment für einen kleinen Drachen gehalten.", erklärte Noel. Sie setzte das Tierchen auf eine der Vogelstangen, bevor sie mit dem Professor zum Eiskaffee schlenderte. "Die kleine Eule war süß, oder?", fragte er. "Ja, sie war lieb. Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich als Haustiere halten lassen.", murmelte sie.

Noel saß noch bei ihrem Eisbecher, als der Professor sie kurz alleine ließ. "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, ich bin gleich zurück!", rief er und verschwand. "Hey, Noel!" Überrascht sah sie sich um und entdeckte Hermione. "Hallo! Wie geht es dir?" "Mir geht es prima, und bei dir? Was machst du hier?", fragte Hermione. "Mir geht es toll. Ich war mit Onkel Sev einkaufen. Und jetzt feiere ich ein bisschen. Und du?" "Du feierst?" "Ja, meine ZAGs und meinen Geburtstag." "Echt? Wann hast du denn?", fragte Hermione neugierig. "Heute.", erklärte Noel leise. "Ich gratuliere, und wie viele ZAGs?" "Elf!" "Hey das ist super. ----- Ich bin auch einkaufen, ich brauch noch ein Geschenk für Harry, er hat morgen Geburtstag.", erklärte Hermione. "Hey cool! Würdest du ihn von mir grüßen?"; fragte Noel. "Klar, mach ich, ich muss weiter! War toll, dass wir uns getroffen haben!", rief sie und ging. "Ach ja, grüß deinen Onkel Sev!", rief Hermione noch und war verschwunden.

"War das Miss Granger?" "Ja, sie hat für Harry ein Geschenk besorgt.", erklärte Noel. "Onkel Sev?" "Oh, du hast es gehört? Naja Severus ist ziemlich lang, oder? Aber wenn du es nicht magst." "Nein, um Himmelswillen, ich find es COOL? ----- Apropos Geschenk! In deinem Brief gestern stand etwas, von deinem Geburtstag, wann wolltest du es mir sagen?", fragte er. Noel grinste ihn an. "Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag.", gratuliert er und reichte ihr einen kleinen Karton. "Für mich? ----Danke!", murmelte Noel unsicher und öffnete das Päckchen. "Ohhh, Hallo? ----- Ohhh, danke Professor, Onkel Sev.", rief Noel und umarmte den Professor. "Oh ist die süß. Wie soll, ich sie nennen?" "Wie wäre es mit Drachen? ! Daran hattest du doch vorhin gedacht, bei eurer ersten Begegnung.", meinte der Professor lächelnd. Noel überlegte grinsend. "Dragoon! Ja, was hältst du davon Dragoon?", fragte sie die kleine Eule. Diese schuhute zustimmend.

Der Professor lud Noel noch zum Abendessen ein, bevor sie nach Fernwall zurückkehrten.

Noel erschrak, als sie aus dem Kamin trat. Da stand ein Hauself, mitten im Wohnzimmer. "Ahh, wie ich sehe hast du Cleva kennen

gelernt." "Du hast einen Hauself?", fragte Noel überrascht. "Ja, Clevas Familie war schon ewig in meiner Familie zu diensten.", erklärte der Professor. Noel sah ihn unsicher an. "Warum, habe ich sie nie gesehen?" "Ach, ich glaube Cleva ist nur schüchtern."

Noel legte es förmlich darauf an, Cleva zu begegnen. "Oh, hallo Cleva!", murmelte Noel, als sie spät nachts in der Küche auftauchte. "Sag mal Cleva? Macht es dir Spaß, meinem Onkel zu dienen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Oh ja, Miss, ist nicht viel zu tun. Hunger?" Der kleine Hauself wirbelte umher, um etwas für Noel zuzubereiten. "Ich habe von freien Elfen gehört, die froh waren, weg von ihrem Herrn zu kommen." "Oh, nein Miss, Professor ist ein guter Meister." "Ja, das glaube ich auch." Noel lächelte Cleva zu und nahm, das Sandwich entgegen. "Bist du eigentlich das ganze Jahr über hier, Cleva?" "Ja Miss, immer. Ich halte das Haus sauber, und passe auf, wenn der Professor in der Schule ist.", erzählte Cleva. Noel machte sich nun keine Sorgen mehr, Cleva schien sich auf Fernwall wirklich wohl zu fühlen.

Der Rest der Sommerferien verging wie im Fluge, Noel traf sich mit ihren neuen Freunden oder unterhielt sich mit Cleva. Der Professor war damit beschäftigt, das neue Schuljahr in seinem Fach vorzubereiten. Cleva brachte Noel das Kochen bei, was Noel bei Gelegenheit an Joshua ausprobierte, natürlich erst nachdem sie den Professor um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte. Der Professor selbst verweilte an diesem Abend in London und Cleva hielt sich wohlweislich versteckt. "Das Haus ist cool! Ob es hier Geheimgänge gibt?", fragte Joshua aufgeregt. "Also, ich habe noch keine gefunden." "Schade, dass du schon bald wieder fährst.", murmelte Joshua und rückte näher an Noel. Anscheinend wollte er sie küssen, doch Noel wich ihm aus. "Äähhmm... Joshua, können wir nicht einfach nur Freunde sein?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Klar....sorry, ich...ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten!", murmelte er betreten. "Joshua, ist okay... wir haben das ja jetzt geklärt. Vergessen wir es, okay?" Joshua ging an diesem Abend ziemlich früh, er war wohl doch etwas enttäuscht.

"Und, wie war dein Abend?", fragte der Professor, als er am nächsten Morgen zurückkam. "Es hat Spaß gemacht." "Schön, sag mal, willst du eigentlich gleich mit nach Hogwarts, oder willst du mit dem Zug fahren?", fragte er. "Oh, ich würde gern den Zug nehmen.", meinte Noel. "Gut, dann übernachtest du morgen am besten im TROPFENDEN KESSEL, und nimmst dir ein Taxi zum Bahnhof. Ich besorge das Ticket!", rief der Professor. Noel verbrachte den Tag am Strand, verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden, vom Haus und besonders von Cleva.


	8. Träume

Etwas kurz geraten, aber......naja.

xoxoxoxox

**8.Träume**

Der Professor hatte Noel zwar erklärt, wie sie zum Bahnsteig kommt, aber sie war trotzdem froh, als sie Harry und Ron am Bahnhof entdeckte. Zusammen gingen sie durch die Absperrung, überwältigt schaute Noel sich den Zug genauer an. Sie suchte sich ein freies Abteil und Harry fragte, ob er ihr Gesellschaft leisten dürfte. Ihm schlossen sich auch Neville Longbottom und Ginny, Rons Schwester an. Noels Meinung nach erreichten sie Hogsmead viel zu schnell, und mußten sich schon wieder trennen.

Noel wohnte weiterhin beim Professor und war froh darüber, doch das Essen nahm sie wie die anderen in der großen Halle ein. Sie setzte sich etwas abseits an den Slytherintisch. "Hallo, Noel. Auch wieder da?", begrüßte Hagrid sie lautstark. "Hallo Professor." Es war Noel ein wenig peinlich, als sie alle ansahen. Nach dem Essen wollte Noel sich zurückziehen, sie winkte Harry, Ron und Hermione zu und lief in Richtung Ausgang, als sie brutal angerempelt wurde. Doch hatte der Übeltäter das Pech, beobachtet worden zu sein. "Mr. Malfoy, zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen Rücksichtslosigkeit.",brüllte Professor McGonagall durch die Halle. Die anderen Schüler grinsten schadenfroh. "Alles Okay?", fragte Harry sie flüsternd. "Ja, geht schon, krieg ein paar blaue Flecke.", antwortete sie leise. "Ich geh dann mal auspacken.", erklärte sie und verabschiedete sich. "Miststück!", rief Malfoy ihr nach. "Weiß er nicht, das sie Snapes Nichte ist?", fragte Harry Ron überrascht. "Ist vielleicht ganz gut so, oder?", meinte Hermione grinsend.

Noel machte die Schule viel Spaß, sie kam ganz gut mit ihren Mitschüler aus. Auch mit denen aus Slytherin, sie hatte Freunde in jedem der vier Häuser gefunden. Oft machten sie eine Hausaufgabensitzung, bei schönem Wetter am See und bei Regen in der Bibliothek. Manchmal kamen sogar Schüler aus der siebten Stufe vorbei, und baten Noel um Hilfe bei Zaubertränken. Noel schlief sehr schlecht, oft schreckte sie aus ihren Träumen auf, der Professor machte sich langsam Sorgen um sie. Er sprach wohl auch mit Dumbledore darüber, denn es war der Direktor, der sie eines Abends im Gang abfing. "Miss McKey? Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er. "Es geht mir prima, danke Professor." "Naja, ich habe gehört, Sie haben Schlafprobleme?" "Onkel Sev hat geplaudert.", schimpfte Noel. Der Direktor schmunzelte. "Und, hatte er Recht?", fragte er. "Ja, ich träume schlecht in letzter Zeit, es ist komisch, ich träume von Dingen und die passieren dann wirklich." "Erzählen Sie mir davon.", bat der Direktor. Noel begann ihm von Vorfällen zu berichten, die ihm bekannt waren. "Denken Sie, ich habe etwas damit zu tun?" "Sie meinen, ob Sie diese Vorfälle verursachen?" Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Miss McKey, das denke ich nicht, aber ich glaube, Sie entwickeln gerade Ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten.", erklärte er. "Sie meinen, ich träume voraus?", fragte Noel überrascht. Der Direktor nickte. Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, als ihr etwas einfiel. "Ah.. Professor? Würden Sie mir den Geburtstag meines Onkels verraten? Bitte!" "Das soll kein Problem sein, der zehnte Oktober!", rief er und ging davon. Noel sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.


	9. Die Rettung, oder das Experiment

Wieder etwas länger....

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**9.Die Rettung/Das Experiment**

Noels Träume ließen nur langsam nach, aber auch nur, weil Noel sich vorm Schlafen ablenkte. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, in ihren Träumen spazieren zu gehen. Doch war sie seitdem ständig müde. Es war der Morgen des zehnten Oktober, Noel wurde geweckt vom Niesen des Professors. "Geht es dir nicht gut? Vielleicht solltest du einen Heiltrank einnehmen.", meinte sie vorsichtig. "Ach, das vergeht von allein.", winkte er ab. "Wenn du meinst?" Noel ließ den Professor allein, mit einem unguten Gefühl. Ganz plötzlich zog ein Bild durch ihren Kopf, sie sah ein Sandwich und eine Hand die etwas darauf legte. Noel schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken frei zu bekommen.

Professor Binns Geschichtsunterricht, war wie immer einschläfernd. Kein gutes Mittel gegen Noels Müdigkeit, sie schloss die Augen.

Noel lief durch den Gang im Kerker, als ein Junge aus dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gelaufen kam. Angst stand auf seinem Gesicht. "Hey, was ist los?", fragte sie ihn. "Professor Snape, er ist umgekippt, einfach so.", rief der Junge und lief an Noel vorbei. "Ich hole Madam Pomfrey!" Noel sah ihm überrascht nach, sie betrat das Klassenzimmer. Neben dem Professor ging sie in die Knie, ein Slytherinmädchen hockte schon bei ihm. Noel rümpfte die Nase. "Was ist das für ein Geruch?", fragte sie. "Vielleicht hat er vergessen zu duschen." Kam es aus der Klasse. "Halt den Mund Malfoy.", rief Noel und wies mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn. Plötzlich starrte Malfoy sie an, griff sich an die Kehle und bewegte den Mund, doch es kam kein Ton über seine Lippen, die Klasse lachte. "Hat er etwas gegessen, oder getrunken?" "Ein Sandwich, es liegt dort?", erklärte eine bekannte Stimme. "Harry?!" Noel griff nach dem Sandwich, und fischte ein Blatt heraus, es sah aus wie Salat. Sie schnupperte daran. "Odorkraut!", flüsterte sie. "Was ist das?" "Es tötet innerhalb von dreißig Minuten, an Krämpfen.", erklärte sie nachdenklich. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Klasse. "Kennt jemand den Tenuistrank?", fragte sie die Schüler. "Keiner? Na gut." Noel ging zum Zutatenschrank. "Wasser aus einem unterirdischen See in dem ein Drache badete.", las sie laut vor. "Du.", sie zeigte auf einen Jungen. "Ein Liter davon zum Kochen bringen, aber langsam." Sie ging durch die Reihen, teilte die Zutaten aus und gab Anweisungen. "Drachenblut---vorsichtig erhitzen!" "Einhornhaar--- fein schneiden!" "Hirschkäfer---- zwei Stück fein zerstoßen." "Drachenherzfasern--- zehn Gramm fein hacken." "Rattenmilz----Fünfunddreißig Gramm in feine Würfel schneiden." Nun sah sie erstmals wieder nach dem Professor. "Das Wasser kocht." "Gut, die Hirschkäfer und die Rattenmilz dazugeben der Trank muss blau werden.", erklärte sie "Das Einhornhaar mit dem Drachenherz vermengen und andünsten, dann das erhitzte Drachenblut zu geben.", wies sie an. "Fertig!", riefen die Schüler. "Die Masse in den Trank geben.", rief sie und nahm den Löffel. "Siebenmal im Uhrzeigersinn.", murmelte sie. "Irgend etwas stimmt nicht.", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. Sie sah Harry an. "Es müßte pink sein, und Sterne sprühen! Bei Merlin, was habe ich vergessen?" Noel lief im Kreis und grübelte. "Molchaugen!", rief sie. Sie ging zum Regal und drückte zwei davon in den Trank aus. Er änderte seine Färbung und Sterne stiegen auf. "Den Trank einfrieren...", wies sie an "...und dann langsam auftauen, auf zweiunddreißig Grad bringen. ----- Ohne die Molchaugen, wäre es schiefgegangen. Ohne sie entsteht ein anderes Gift, das etwas langsamer tötet.", erklärte sie. "Zweiunddreißig Grad!", rief Ron, der inzwischen am Kessel stand. Noel nahm einen Becher und füllte etwas von dem Trank ein. Nun war er silbern und glänzte, sie gab dem Professor davon zu trinken. Die anderen sahen aufmerksam zu. Noel trat einen Schritt zurück, als die Tür aufflog und Madam Pomfrey und der Direktor eintraten. "Was ist geschehen?", rief Madam Pomfrey und eilte zu dem am Boden liegenden Snape. "Harry?!", fragte der Direktor und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Er ist plötzlich umgekippt. Und als wir nach Hilfe geschickt hatten, tauchte plötzlich Noel auf. Sie meinte es sei Odorkraut!" "Aber, das gibt es doch nur am Süd Atlantik!", mischte Madam Pomfrey sich ein. "Nur die Ruhe Poppy! Also, Harry, wie ging es weiter?" "Noel überlegte nicht lange.", begann Harry. "Wo ist sie eigentlich?", fragte Ron überrascht. "Eben war sie doch noch hier." "Er kommt zu sich!", rief Hermione, die noch neben dem Professor kniete. Ein Stöhnen kam von ihm, dann richtete er sich auf. "Was ist los?", fragte er benommen. "Das haben wir gleich. Wie geht es Ihnen, Severus?" "Mein Schädel dröhnt!", stöhnte er und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Also, was ist passiert?" "Wir sind gerade dabei, es heraufzufinden. Also, Harry erzählen Sie, von Anfang bitte. Und wenn, er etwas vergißt, melden Sie sich, meine Damen und Herren!", bat der Direktor die Klasse.

"Hey, Noel? Aufwachen!" Noel schrak auf und sah in Peter McAlisters Gesicht. Er war einer ihrer Mitschüler. "Komm schon, wir haben jetzt Verwandlung!", rief er und grinste sie an. Er war ein Gryffindor, doch Noel verstand sich schließlich mit all ihren Mitschülern, egal aus welchem Haus. Sie folgte ihm zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, sie war so müde. So müde! Sie hatte noch etwas Zeit, bis zum Unterricht. Noel legt den Kopf auf die Bank und schon träumte sie.

"Aber, wieso war sie hier? Sie hätte doch im Unterricht sein müssen.", murmelte Snape. "Mich wundert nur, das sie so schnell verschwand, ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Doch ich glaube Harry, vor allem, weil keine zwanzig Schüler gleichzeitig irren können.", erklärte Dumbledore, nachdem Harry die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Nun war bereits die Pause um und die zweite der Doppelstunde von Zaubertränke hatte schon begonnen. "Was sagen Sie, Poppy? Kann Severus mit seinem Unterricht fortfahren?", fragte der Direktor verschmitzt. "Ja Albus, es spricht nichts dagegen.", erklärte sie und ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse. "Nanu, so still heute, Mr. Malfoy?", bemerkte der Direktor, als er den Raum verlassen wollte. Er wunderte sich, als die Klasse zu kichern begann. "Sir...äähmm!" "Ja, Mr. Goyle, sprechen Sie!", fuhr Snape ihn an. "Äähhmm..., Draco steht unter einem Schweigezauber, glaube ich.", erklärte Goyle. Die Professoren hoben die Augenbrauen. "Aha, und wie kam es dazu?" "Dieses Mist..., diese Schülerin, Noel? Sie hat ihn ausgesprochen, Sir.", erklärte Crabbe. "Ohne Grund?", fragte der Direktor scheinheilig. "Nein Sir.", riefen mehrere Schüler laut. "Aha! Mr. Weasley?" "Äähhmm.... Professor? Malfoy.... er hat Beleidigungen ausgespuckt...und...Noel ist ihm...über den Mund gefahren!", erklärte Ron nervös. "Danke, Mr. Weasley. Weiß jemand, welchen Zauber Miss McKey benutzt hat? ----- Nein? ----- Na gut. Dann müssen wir sie fragen, solange wird Mr. Malfoy wohl schweigen müssen.", meinte der Direktor und ging zur Tür, als diese geöffnet wurde. "Ahhh, endlich habe ich Sie gefunden. Madam Pomfrey, kommen Sie. Professor McGonagall schickt mich. Mit der Neuen...dieser Noel...stimmt etwas nicht. Sie müssen kommen schnell!", erklärte der Junge außer Atem. Snape war aufgesprungen. "Lehrbuch, Seite dreihundertdreiundvierzig. Lesen und verhalten sie sich ruhig.", bellte er in die Klasse. Dann folgte er dem Direktor und Madam Pomfrey. Sie erreichten den Raum für Verwandlung innerhalb kürzester Zeit, sie rannten beinahe. Snape stockte, sein Blick war durchs Fenster, auf das Gelände gefallen. "Aber...?", flüsterte er. Snape schüttelte den Kopf, er blinzelte. "Verschwunden?" "Severus?!" "Ich komme schon, Albus!"

Noel lag auf dem Boden des Zimmers, McGonagall schüttelte sie. "Miss McKey?", rief sie Noel immer wieder an. Madam Pomfrey hockte sich zu ihr. Da ganz plötzlich holte Noel tief Luft und öffnete die Augen, ihr Atem ging stoßweise. "Miss McKey?" "Ja?!" "Was ist passiert?", fragte McGonagall. "Ich weiß nicht?", flüsterte Noel. "Ich bin so müde." "Ja, das glaube ich Ihnen, Sie haben in meinem Unterricht geschlafen!", klagte McGonagall sie an. "Tut mir leid.", flüsterte Peter. Er wusste bereits, was nun kam, er hatte geplaudert. "Mr. McAlister erzählte mir, dass Sie bereits im Geschichtsunterricht geschlafen haben. Gut, da schläft beinahe jeder ein, aber bei mir?!" "Moment Minerva.", unterbrach sie der Direktor. "Mr. McAlister, würden Sie uns verraten, ob Miss McKey den Unterricht von Professor Binns verlassen hat?", bat er. "Nein Sir, sie saß die ganze Zeit neben mir. Gut sie hat geschlafen, aber sie war da.", erklärte Peter ehrlich. "Danke, Mr. McAlister.", meinte der Direktor lächelnd, "Ich möchte mit Miss McKey allein sprechen. ----- Nur für einen Moment, Minerva.", erklärte er. "Also, Miss McKey? Erzählen Sie mir von Ihren Schlafproblemen.", bat er Noel. "Ich schlafe viel Sir, aber ich habe jetzt andere Träume.", meinte sie. "Wie meinen Sie das?" "Also, ich lege mich schlafen und bin auch gleich eingeschlafen, aber im nächsten Moment finde ich mich irgendwo anders wieder. Zum Beispiel letzte Nacht, da ging ich im Nachthemd auf dem Schlossgelände spazieren. Und wenn ich denke, es ist zu kalt draußen, tauche ich irgendwo im Schloss auf." Der Professor überlegte kurz. "Haben Sie im Geschichtsunterricht auch geträumt?", fragte er dann. "Ja, Sir! Es war ein verrückter Traum." "Erzählen Sie mir davon?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Ich bin im Kerker spazieren gegangen, da war ein Junge, er sagte Onkel Sev sei etwas passiert. Also ging ich rein und Onkel Sev lag am Boden. Ich habe einen Trank gebraut,...nein ich habe ihn brauen lassen. Ich habe der Klasse gesagt wie. Onkel Sev hat ihn getrunken, ich gab ihm den Trank. Beinahe wäre es schiefgegangen, ich hatte die Molchaugen vergessen. Dann sind Sie gekommen, und ich bin aufgewacht.", erzählte Noel. "Hmm.. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wissen Sie was, Miss McKey? Ich glaube Sie haben seit einiger Zeit, nicht wirklich geschlafen.", erklärte der Direktor. Noel sah ihn verwirrt an. "Also, Sie haben heute Morgen nicht geträumt. Sie haben einen Trank gebraut, und so Ihrem Onkel das Leben gerettet." Noel sah ihn überrascht an. "Wir haben die gesamte siebente Stufe, als Zeugen. Welchen Zauber haben Sie Mr. Malfoy angehängt? Silencio?", fragte der Direktor lächelnd. Noel nickte grinsend. "Gut.", murmelte er. "Ich möchte ein Experiment versuchen. Minerva, Severus und Sie Poppy, seien Sie bitte in der Mittagspause wieder hier, auch Sie Miss McKey! Ich erkläre es später! Und keine Angst, sie bekommen etwas zu Essen.", meinte er schmunzelnd und ging davon.

Und so kam es. Zu Beginn der Mittagspause versammelten sie sich im Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Professor Dumbledore nahm Noel gleich bei Seite. "Wie gesagt, habe ich ein Experiment vor.", sagte er. Er erklärte Noel den Test, je mehr er redete, so verwirrter wurde sie. "Ich soll träumen? Auf Befehl?", rief sie. Der Direktor legte den Finger auf die Lippen. "Ich meine so, wie heute Morgen. Sagen wir, Sie stellen sich vor in meinem Büro zu sein. Wenn ich gleich gehe, warten Sie zehn Minuten, ich muss ja erst mal hinkommen. Dann kommen Sie zu mir, und bringen mir eine Nachricht." Noel war zwar total durcheinander, aber trotzdem nickte sie, sie wollte es wenigstens versuchen. Der Direktor brachte Noel zu ihrem Platz und begann nun auch den Lehrern zu erklären, was er vor hatte. "Minerva, wären Sie so lieb, und würden mir eine Nachricht schreiben? Irgend etwas, was Sie mir sagen wollen." McGonagall sah ihn überrascht an, doch zückte sie ihre Feder. "Niemand anderes soll erfahren, was Sie schreiben.", bat der Direktor. Er wartete, bis sie mit der Notiz fertig war. McGonagall faltete das Pergament zusammen, dann sprach der Direktor einen Zauber aus. "Triplum!" Es lagen nun drei Pergamente auf dem Tisch. "Eines für Sie, Miss McKey! ----- Eines für Severus! ----- Und eines für Sie, Minerva. Zur Bestätigung!", erklärte der Direktor. "Poppy, Sie sind hier zur Überwachung von Miss McKeys Gesundheit. Severus, Sie sind als Zeuge hier. ----- Gut Miss McKey, Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen verlange?" Noel nickte. "Niemand öffnet das Pergament und auch keine Legilimentik. Sie können jetzt essen, oder was auch immer Sie tun wollen. Aber bitte behalten Sie Miss McKey im Auge. Bitte, das ist ein wichtiges Experiment.", erläuterte er noch einmal, als er in die verwirrten Gesichter sah. Dann sah er Noel an. "Sind Sie noch immer müde, Miss McKey?", fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Ja Sir, aber ich bin nicht mehr eingeschlafen.", beteuerte sie. "Das ist in Ordnung, Sie können ja jetzt schlafen, wenn das Pult bequem genug ist. Ich werde jetzt in mein Büro gehen.", bemerkte er und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Die Professoren und Madam Pomfrey setzten sich zum Essen. "Willst du nichts essen, Noel?", fragte Snape Noel. "Keinen Hunger!", murmelte sie und legte den Kopf aufs Pult. Die Uhr im Blickfeld, die Minuten schlichen dahin. Noel hielt das Pergament

fest in der Hand und schloss die Augen, erst acht Minuten um.

Professor Dumbledore lief zu seinem Büro, doch vor den Wasserspeier erwartete ihn bereits Hagrid. "Ahh Professor, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!", begrüßte er ihn. "Ich habe gerade keine Zeit.", wollte der Direktor abwinken, doch er besann sich anders. "Aber komm mit in mein Büro, Hagrid. Dort können wir reden, bis meine Verabredung erscheint.", bemerkte er und Hagrid folgte ihm. Sie sprachen bereits einige Minuten, als Hagrid plötzlich verstummte und auf etwas hinter dem Direktor starrte.

Noel sah sich überrascht um, es hatte geklappt. Sie stand hinter dem Direktor und Hagrid starrte sie an, sie lächelte ihm zu. "Chrmm....chrmmm!", räusperte sie sich. Professor Dumbledore wand sich lächelnd um. "Na, sehen Sie, Miss McKey. Sie haben es doch geschafft.", bemerkte er. "Ja Sir, erst bin ich am See gelandet, doch gleich darauf war ich hier. Wie geht das?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Das werde ich Ihnen später genauer erklären, aber Sie haben starke Fähigkeiten, Miss McKey. Haben Sie mir etwas mitgebracht?" "Natürlich, Sir!" Noel reichte ihm das Pergament, und er las es schnell. "Aha, so ist das!", murmelte er. Noel sah ihn fragend an. "Ich werde Ihnen nicht sagen, was Professor McGonagall schrieb. Denn es war ja keine telepathische Verbindung, und wenn Sie nicht wissen, was geschrieben war, ist das der Beweis dafür.", erklärte der Direktor. Er nahm ein Pergament zur Hand und schrieb etwas darauf. Dann ging er zum Kamin bestreute das Pergament mit Flohpulver und sprach. "Magischer Versand ----- Midgarth!" Und das Papier verschwand. "Ich komme gleich nach, hier eine Münze für ihre Mühe und als Beweis.", meinte der Direktor und drückte Noel die Münze in die Hand. "Eine Galeone? Die.. die kann ich nicht annehmen, Professor." "Ach, was.", winkte der Direktor ab. "Ein Geschenk. Und nun gehen Sie zurück!", bat er. Noel verschwand. "Aber... Professor? Was ist hier los, ich dachte man kann auf Hogwarts nicht apparieren.", stammelte Hagrid überrascht. "Sie ist nicht appariert, Hagrid. Komm mit mir, und wir werden sehen.", erklärte der Direktor. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Verwandlungsraum.

Madam Pomfrey sah zu Noel hinüber und sah sie schlafend. Sie ging hinüber und überprüfte den Puls. "Was ist los, Poppy?", fragte McGonagall. "Ihr Herz schlägt so langsam und ihr Atem geht flach." "Wie? Das ist doch genauso, wie heute Morgen.", rief McGonagall und lief ebenfalls zu Noel. Sie schüttelte sie, doch keine Regung. "Aber, es...es geht ihr doch...gut, oder?", fragte Snape unsicher. "Vielleicht gehört das zu Albus Experiment?!", murmelte Madam Pomfrey und beobachtete Noel genau.

Noel ging nicht gleich zurück zum Klassenzimmer, fünf Minuten würde der Direktor schon brauchen. Lieber wollte sie ihre Füße kurz ins kühle Naß tauchen. Sie sah immer wieder zur Uhr, sie wollte schließlich rechtzeitig zurück sein, noch zwei Minuten. Noel seufzte und träumte sich zurück.

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss McKey?", fragte Madam Pomfrey. Noel fiel beinahe vom Stuhl, so sehr hatte sie sich erschreckt, als sie beim Aufwachen direkt in das Gesicht von Madam blickte. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder beruhigt, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Direktor gefolgt von Hagrid eintrat. Hagrid sah Noel ziemlich verwirrt an. "So das Experiment ist beendet, ist etwas ungewöhnliches geschehen?", fragte der Direktor. "Nicht direkt.", murmelte Madam Pomfrey und sah Noel an. "Miss McKey hat geschlafen, aber ihr Herzschlag und ihr Atem hatten sich verlangsamt, das ist ungewöhnlich.", erklärte sie. "Also hat Miss McKey in der ganzen Zeit nicht das Zimmer verlassen?", fragte der Direktor um sicher zu gehen. "Nein Albus, sie war die ganze Zeit hier.", bestätigte McGonagall. "Severus?", fragte der Direktor. "Ja, sie war die ganze Zeit hier, sie hat geschlafen!", erklärte der Professor. "Habe ich es mir doch gedacht!", murmelte Dumbledore. "Gut, zeigen Sie Ihre Pergamente, bitte!" McGonagall legte ihres auf den Tisch, ebenso Professor Snape. Noel aber zögerte, dann legte sie die Münze dazu. "Aber, wo ist Ihr Pergament?", fragte McGonagall überrascht. "Ich habe es Professor Dumbledore gegeben und er gab mir die Münze dafür." "Wann hast du ihm das Pergament gegeben?", wollte Snape erfahren. "In seinem Büro gab ich es ihm.", erklärte Noel unsicher. "Vielleicht gab Miss McKey, Albus das Pergament, bevor er uns verließ!", überlegte McGonagall. "Nein, bestimmt nicht.", rief Madam Pomfrey. "Ich habe das Pergament noch danach gesehen. Miss McKey zog ihren Umhang aus, und legte es dabei auf dem Tisch ab.", erklärte sie. "Außerdem gibt es einen Zeugen.", murmelte Noel. "Aja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen zu erwähnen. Hagrid war in meinem Büro, als Miss McKey mich besuchte.", erklärte der Direktor. Hagrid nickte, dann erzählte er was er beobachtet hatte. Kaum hatte Hagrid geendet, knisterte es im Kamin und ein Päckchen erschien. Dumbledore holte es herbei und gab es McGonagall. "Meine Antwort zu Ihrer Notiz." McGonagall öffnete das Päckchen. Zum Vorschein kam die schönste blaue Orchidee, die es gab. Professor Snape griff nach den Pergamenten und öffnete sie. "_IN MEINER SAMMLUNG FEHLT EINE BLAUE ORCHIDEE!"_, stand darauf geschrieben. McGonagall sah Noel abschätzend an. "Portmagie!", flüsterte sie plötzlich. Dumbledore nickte, doch legte er dann den Finger auf die Lippen, und blickte kurz zu Snape hinüber. McGonagall nickte verstehend, es läutete und die nächste Stunde begann. "Gut, wir sollten, wie gewohnt weiter machen. Madam Pomfrey, geben Sie Miss McKey ein leichtes Schlafmittel mit, für heute Nacht.", erklärte er. Die kleine Versammlung löste sich auf. Noel sah dem Direktor noch immer verwirrt nach, dann folgte sie Hagrid zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.


	10. Portmagie, was ist das?

Wieder nur ein kurzes....

xoxoxoxoxox

**10.Portmagie, was ist das?**

Es war nach dem Abendessen, als McGonagall im Gang auf Noel wartete. "Miss McKey, folgen Sie mir bitte!" Sie gingen zum Büro der Professorin, wo Dumbledore bereits wartete. "Ahh, Miss McKey. Ich wollte Sie nicht verunsichern, doch war ich mir sicher, Sie wollen Ihren Onkel nicht sorgen.", erklärte er. Noel nickte. "Professor McGonagall, hat es richtig erkannt. Sie, Miss McKey, sind ein Portmagius! Sie werden sich fragen, was das ist, ein Portmagius!" "Das ist richtig.", murmelte Noel. "Ich werde es Ihnen erklären.", meinte McGonagall. "Ein Portmagius, ist ein Magier, der sich mit Hilfe von seinen Gedanken fortbewegen kann. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, es gibt Portmagier die ihren Körper und Geist trennen, dazu gehören Sie. Es gibt Portmagier, die nur zusehen können, oder wie Sie, auch Gegenstände transportieren können. Ein Portmagius muss sich registrieren lassen, ob er nun seinen Körper zurück läßt oder nicht. Es könnte ja jemand darüber stolpern, und denken der Magier sei tot!", erklärte sie. "Sie sind schon weit fortgeschritten in Ihren portmagischen Fähigkeiten. Mit ein wenig Training, könnten Sie perfekt werden!", stellte der Direktor fest. "Ich werde mich um Ihr Training kümmern, falls Sie es überhaupt wollen.", bemerkte er. "Onkel Sev, wird nichts davon erfahren?", fragte Noel vorsichtig. "Nicht, bevor Sie es ihm selbst erzählen.", erklärte der Direktor. Noel nickte. "Okay, wann fangen wir an?", fragte sie. "Am besten schon morgen, in der Mittagspause, vorerst werden wir mein Büro dafür nutzen. Bis ich eine bessere Möglichkeit gefunden habe.", meinte der Direktor. "Also, in der Pause, in Ihrem Büro. Geht in Ordnung. Kann ich dann gehen?" Noel verabschiedete sich und ging hinunter in die Kerker. Snape saß im Wohnzimmer, bei einem Glas Wein. "Hallo, Onkel Sev!", begrüßte Noel ihn. Sie ging kurz auf ihr Zimmer. Als sie zurückkam setzte sie sich vor ihm auf den Tisch. "Was ist?", fragte er neugierig. Noel holte tief Luft, dann reichte sie ihm ein Päckchen, der Professor sah sie überrascht an. "Happy Birthday! ----- Es ist nichts besonderes.", erklärte sie. Der Professor wickelte das Päckchen vorsichtig aus. "Eine magische Waage. Und das nennst du, nichts besonderes? Die ist toll, sagt man, aber du musst mir nichts schenken. Woher hast du sie? Ich habe in der Winkelgasse vergeblich danach gesucht, das muss das neueste Modell sein.", meinte er und las das Etikett. "**_Die magische Waage T103, legen Sie Ihre Zutaten auf und erfahren Sie nicht nur Gewicht und Menge. Auch Zusammensetzung und Beschaffenheit. Extra großes Display und magische Selbstreinigung!"_** " Mum hatte sie damals für mich bestellt, für Dad. Es kam zum Anwalt, als ich in der Klinik lag. Und ich wüßte niemanden, zu dem es eher passen würde, als zu dir. Dad war auch so vernarrt in Zaubertränke, wie du, Onkel Sev." "Danke Noel, ich werde sie in Ehren halten.", versprach er und umarmte Noel. Sie saßen noch eine Weile beim Wein, Noel aber trank lieber Butterbier. "Sieh mal, die erkennt sogar den Unterschied zwischen einem männlichen und einem weiblichen Haar.", rief der Professor, während er die magische Waage ausprobierte.

Noel ging jeden Tag in die große Halle, aß im Eiltempo ihr Mittagessen und lief dann schnell zu Dumbledores Büro. Wo der Direktor sie oft "Switchen" ließ, wie sie es nannte. Doch schon nach einer Woche meinte er. "Wir müssen umziehen, Miss McKey." Noel grinste, sie war zum wiederholtem Male auf Professor Dumbledores Teleskop gelandet. "Es ist einfach zu eng hier.", rief er. Die Bilder an der Wand amüsierten sich köstlich. "Chrm...chrm.", räusperte sich einer der Herren. "Ja, Professor Dippet." "Äähhmm... Dumbledore, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte. Der Musiksaal im vierten Stock ist doch leer, in den Pausen." Dumbledore schmunzelte erfreut. "Ein guter Vorschlag, Dippet.", murmelte er. Und so kam es, das Noel den Musiksaal kennenlernte. Oft schlich sie sich nun dorthin, um einfach nur am Piano zu sitzen und vor sich hin zu spielen. Ganz langsam hatten sich die Weihnachtsferien genähert. Noel bemerkte es erst, als die meisten Schüler abreisten. Nur wenige blieben in Hogwarts, darunter Harry, Ron und Hermione. Noel unternahm viel mit ihnen. Sie besuchten Hogsmeade oder lieferten sich eine wilde Schneeballschlacht mit Hagrid. Dann kam der Weihnachtsabend, wie sooft in den letzten Jahren, war nur ein Tisch in der großen Halle gedeckt, Schüler und Lehrer speisten gemeinsam.


	11. Sehen können!

So, jetzt haben wir das Kap erreicht. Etwa ab der Hälfte, hatte fanfiction die Story gefressen, also....hier geht es weiter.

xoxoxoxoxox

**11.Sehen können....**

"Hey! Tolle Ohrringe.", flüsterte Hermione Noel zu. "Ja, nicht? Ein Geschenk, von Onkel Sev.", flüsterte sie zurück. "Ahh, Miss McKey. Ich hätte da auch einen Weihnachtswunsch.", mischte sich Professor Trelawney lautstark ein. Noel ahnte schlimmes und niemand würde diese Stimme überhören. "Erfüllen Sie mir den Wunsch, Miss McKey?" Professor Trelawney sah Noel fest an. "Verschwenden Sie nicht Ihr Talent, arbeiten Sie mit, in meinem Unterricht. Sind Sie so gut?", bat sie. Noel senkte den Kopf und seufzte auf. Vorsichtig sah sie auf und blickte in das Gesicht Snapes, er sah nicht böse aus, nur ein wenig enttäuscht. Noel senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

"Uahh.... ich brauche frische Luft!", rief Ron und sah die anderen an. "Was ist? Kommt jemand mit?", fragte er. Harry nickte und stand auf. Hermione sah Noel an, und beide standen lachend auf. Noel ging neben den dreien her. "Was ist los?", fragte Harry leise. "Wieso?" "Du läßt den Kopf hängen.", erklärte er. "Ich bin sauer, auf mich selbst.", murmelte sie. "Wieso denn, doch nicht wegen der Trelawney?", fragte Ron aufgebracht. "Sie hat ja recht, ich arbeite nicht mit. Sie will unbedingt, das ich SEHE, bei meinen Genen, müßte ich es doch können.", erklärte Noel. "Meine Mum, war eine Seherin." "Aber niemand kann verlangen, dass du siehst.", meinte Hermione ruhig. "Ich kann es ja.", bemerkte Noel. "Was kannst du?", fragte Ron verwirrt. "SEHEN!", erklärte sie. "Naja, nicht richtig, ich sehe in meinen Träumen." "Aber, das ist doch toll.", rief Harry. "Nein, ist es nicht! Ich sehe zu spät... ich habe Angst, vor meinen Träumen. Verstehst du?" Noel holte Luft. "Dieses Gryffindormädchen, letztes Jahr, das sich den Arm gebrochen hat. Ich habe davon geträumt, ich bin aufgewacht. Und wenig später hallte ihr Schrei durchs Schloss." Noel seufzte. "Und im Oktober hatte ich sogar eine Vision, als ich wach war. Ich habe ein Sandwich gesehen." "Vielleicht hattest du Hunger?", meinte Ron und Noel lachte auf. "Nein, ich sah auch eine Hand, die etwas darauf legte. Es war der zehnte Oktober.", erklärte sie. "Du meinst, als Snape umgekippt ist?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Ja, als Onkel Sev beinahe gestorben ist. Und wißt ihr, was das verrückteste ist? Die Hand steckte in einem silbriggrünen Ärmel." Noel schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du kannst sehen. Das ist doch klasse! Du solltest es trainieren, vielleicht kommen die Visionen dann rechtzeitig.", bemerkte Hermione. "Aber, wer soll sie denn trainieren, doch nicht die Trelawney?", rief Ron. Harry grinste, da entdeckte er den Schatten, neben den Büschen. Das konnte nur einer sein. Naja, was solĺs, aber vielleicht... "Frag, deinen Onkel, vielleicht weiß er Rat.", erklärte er. "Vielleicht habt ihr ja recht, vielleicht sollte ich keine Angst davor haben.", murmelte Noel und ging mit den Anderen zurück zum Schloss.

"Noel? Hast du Probleme? Egal, was es ist, du kannst mit mir reden." Professor Snape sah Noel abwartend an. Und plötzlich begann sie alles zu erzählen, und der Professor hörte einfach nur zu. "Ich kann dir nicht helfen zu SEHEN, aber vielleicht kann ich die helfen deine Gedanken zu befreien.", erklärte er, als Noel geendet hatte. "Sagen wir, nach dem Abendessen, jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen. Vielleicht hilft es, aber ich kann es nicht garantieren." So hatte Noel gleich zwei Trainingsstunden täglich, einmal mittags bei Dumbledore und dann abends bei Snape. Ihre Freunde Harry, Ron und Hermione bekamen sie nur noch selten zu Gesicht.

Es war ein schöner Januarmittag, Harry und Hermione schlichen sich wieder einmal durchs Schloss und Harry benutzte, wie sooft seine Karte des Rumtreibers, als er plötzlich stutzte. "Was ist, kommt jemand?", fragte Hermione ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlich weiter. "Das gibt es doch nicht...", rief er. "...Noel gibt es zweimal." "Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. "Noel ist mit Dumbledore im Musiksaal, aber eben war sie auch in der großen Halle, und dann auf dem Gelände.", erklärte Harry. "Schau, da ist sie wieder. Jetzt ist sie bei den Gewächshäusern, sie spricht mit Professor Sprout. Und hier im Musiksaal ist sie auch." Harry zeigte auf die kleinen Punkte, die denselben Namen trugen. Hermione blickte auf die Karte und dann in Harrys Gesicht. "Meinst du die Karte ist kaputt?!", fragte sie. "Wir werden es herausfinden, wir warten auf Noel.", bestimmte Harry und stellte sich vor dem Musiksaal auf.

Noel kam wenig später heraus, und erschrak, als Harry sie ansprach. "Ahh, Harry, Hermione, schön euch zu sehen." "Was machst du hier? Ich meine, warst du die ganze Zeit da drin?", fragte Harry sie durcheinander. "Was ist los? Warum fragst du?" Harry zeigte ihr die Karte und Noel erkannte, was er meinte. "Eben warst du an zwei Orten gleichzeitig.", warf er ihr vor. "Du verheimlichst uns etwas.", meinte auch Hermione. "Ich kann es euch nicht sagen, aber es ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes.", begann Noel. "Ich darf es nicht sagen. Professor Dumbledore trainiert mich heimlich. Normalerweise darf er das nur, unter Aufsicht des Ministeriums, und dann müßte ich mich registrieren lassen. Das will ich nicht, noch nicht. Onkel Sev, macht sich schon zu viele Sorgen.", erklärte sie. "Vertraut mir, bitte.", bat Noel und lief davon. "Ich muss zu Kräuterkunde, wir sehen uns!" rief sie ihnen noch zu, bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand.

"Ich muss in die Bibliothek.", rief Hermione und verschwand ebenfalls. Harry stand jetzt ganz allein im Gang, dann ging auch er zum Unterricht. "Harry, ich hab́s!", rief Hermione durch die große Halle und kam zum Gryffindortisch gelaufen. "Ich habe es herausgefunden, ich weiß es jetzt, deine Karte ist nicht kaputt.", flüsterte sie Harry zu und belud ihren Teller. "Worum geht es denn überhaupt?", fragte Ron kauend. Harry erzählte ihm, was in der Mittagspause vorgefallen war. Hermione hatte die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek gesessen. "Also, sie ist ein Portmagius?" "Ein was?", rief Ron. "Schhh...", hielt Harry ihn zur Ruhe an. Hermione erklärte ihnen die Eigenschaften eines Portmagius. "Wow, das könnte echt hinkommen, vielleicht ist sie bei Sprout gewesen, weil Dumbledore es als Training verlangt hat.", flüsterte Harry. "Sollen wir sie fragen?", wollte Ron wissen. "Nein, erstmal nicht. Sie will Snape nicht beunruhigen.", meinte Hermione. "Aber wir wissen jetzt wenigstens Bescheid." Harry nickte zustimmend, also zuckte Ron mit den Schultern.

Noel hatte seit dem Training mit Snape noch öfter hellsichtige Träume. Und oft genug hatte sie schon Visionen bei Tag, meist kamen sie mitten im Unterricht, und die Lehrer sahen sie schon komisch an. Es geschah in McGonagalls Unterricht, Noel wurde überwältigt, von dieser Vision. Sie krallte sich am Tisch fest und atmete schwer, die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Miss McKey? Alles in Ordnung?" McGonagall berührte Noel an der Schulter und sie schrak auf. "Ach, ich hab keine Zeit, ich erkläre es später. Tut mir leid.", rief Noel nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Dann lief sie aus dem Klassenzimmer. "Ich muss etwas tun, es war Elf in meiner Vision. Also habe ich noch zwei Minuten Zeit.", flüsterte sie und rannte durch die Gänge.

Noel erreichte den Eingang, als die Uhr Elf zu schlagen begann, sie stand auf der Treppe und sah wie er über den Rasen schritt. "Harry!", rief sie ihm nach. Doch er hörte sie nicht, er war zu weit weg. Noel überlegte. "Ich muss es versuchen.", murmelte sie und setzte sich auf die Stufen.

Harry erschrak als ihm jemand von hinten packte und ihn zurück riß, er wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als ein Krachen ertönte und ein Baum aus dem verbotenen Wald umstürzte. Er fiel Harry direkt vor die Füße, genau dort, wo er in diesem Moment gegangen wäre. "Was? Noel? Was tust du hier?", fragte er verwirrt. "Ich habe es gesehen. Ich musste dich irgendwie aufhalten! Tut mir leid!", erklärte sie. Sie half Harry wieder auf die Beine. "Harry! Noel! Geht es euch gut? Ich habe alles gesehen, ohhh Mann, gut das Noel dich umgerissen hat!", rief Hagrid und klopfte ihnen auf die Schultern. "Was ist passiert, Hagrid? Was hat hier so gekracht? Bei Merlin...", rief Sprout, als sie den umgestürzten Baum entdeckte. Hagrid erklärte ihr was geschehen war, als Noel zum Schloss sah. Sie sah jemanden, sich über ihren Körper beugen. "Ich bin gleich wieder da.", flüsterte sie Harry zu und verschwand, vor seinen Augen. "Ich erschrecke mich jedesmal wieder, wenn sie das tut.", murmelte Hagrid und grinste Harry an.

Noel schlug die Augen auf und sah McGonagall ins Gesicht! "Miss McKey! Ich erwarte eine Erklärung!", sagte sie. "Professor, wenn Sie mit mir kommen, bekommen Sie Ihre Erklärung. Bitte!" Noel erhob sich und wartete auf McGonagall. Sie gingen hinüber zu Harry und den Professoren. "Gut, Miss McKey, ich warte noch immer auf meine Erklärung. Warum haben Sie meinen Unterricht verlassen? ", rief McGonagall ungehalten. "Aber es war gut, das sie weggelaufen ist.", meinte Hagrid ernst. "Sie hat Harry vielleicht das Leben gerettet." Nun erfuhr auch McGonagall die ganze Geschichte, sie sah Noel fragend an. "Aber woher wussten Sie es?", fragte sie dann. "Ich habe es gesehen.", erklärte Noel. "Zum ersten Mal hatte ich noch Zeit." "Wollen Sie mir erzählen, Sie hatten eine Vision?" McGonagall sah sie eindringlich an. "Nun gut, wenn es so war, werde ich Ihnen keine Punkte abziehen. Es bleibt bei einer Verwarnung. Sie können nicht einfach so weglaufen, wenigstens einen Grund brauchen Sie.", erklärte sie einfühlsam. Und dann ging sie mit Noel zurück zum Schloss. "Gehen Sie gleich in die Pause, es bleiben nur noch fünf Minuten und es gäbe mehr Unruhe in meiner Klasse, als es Ihnen hilft.", erklärte McGonagall und ließ Noel stehen. "Noel? Wieso bist du hier draußen?", rief Snape sie an. "Hast du keinen Unterricht?", fragte er, als er Noel erreichte. "Ich bin raus gelaufen.", murmelte Noel. Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich habe etwas gesehen, und ich musste es doch wenigstens versuchen.", erklärte sie. "Du hast gesehen?! Und, konntest du helfen?", fragte der Professor erfreut. "Ja, Onkel Sev. Der Baum hat Harry nicht getroffen.", bemerkte Noel. Keiner der beiden bemerkte die Person hinter der Tür. Bei den Worten "Onkel Sev!" war ihm der Mund offen geblieben. Das waren Neuigkeiten, das musste er seinem Dad erzählen, schnell lief er hinauf zur Eulerei.

Am Abend hatte sich die Geschichte mit Harry bereits in der gesamten Schule herum gesprochen. Als Noel dann die große Halle betrat, wanden sich ihr sämtliche Köpfe zu und ein starkes Raunen schwoll an. Noel setzte sich schnell und aß mit dem Blick fest auf ihren Teller geheftet. Als sie schließlich wieder gehen wollte, musste sie am Gryffindortisch vorbei. Hermione hielt auf sie zu. "Danke, Noel!", murmelte sie und schüttelte Noel die Hand. Auch Ron ergriff ihre Hand und bedankte sich ebenfalls für Harrys Rettung. Doch es blieb nicht bei den beiden, beinahe der gesamte Gryffindortisch versammelte sich um Noel und ließ sie hochleben. Noel fühlte sich gar nicht wohl, so im Mittelpunkt stehend, angestrengt überlegte sie sich eine Ausrede, wie sie endlich verschwinden könnte. Endlich ließ sie die große Halle hinter sich und begab sich zu ihrem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin, verstellte ihr plötzlich jemand den Gang. "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Malfoy!", fuhr Noel ihn an. "Und, was tust du, wenn ich dir nicht den Weg frei mache? Rennst du dann zu Onkelchen?!", zog Draco Malfoy sie auf. "Ich brauche meinen Onkel nicht, um mit dir fertig zu werden, Malfoy!" Noel hob ihren Zauberstab, Malfoy sah sie überrascht an. "Furnunculus!" Draco schrie auf und Noel schob sich an ihm vorbei. Sie kam nur um eine Ecke, als sie Tonks begegnete. "Miss McKey? Das war wirklich nicht nett.", bemerkte sie. "Ich werde ihnen fünf Punkte abziehen müssen." Noel senkte den Kopf und ging bedrückt auf ihr Zimmer.

Professor Snape hatte Noel noch vor dem Frühstück abgefangen. "Sag mal, hast du Probleme?", fragte er. "Professor Tonks hat mit dir gesprochen." Noel senkte den Kopf. "Ja, sie sagt Malfoy macht dir das Leben schwer?" "Ach, damit komme ich schon klar, Onkel Sev.", murmelte Noel. "Soll ich mal mit ihm sprechen?" "Um Himmelswillen, nein! Das will er ja nur!", rief Noel aufgeschreckt. "Okay, wie du willst. Aber bitte, versuch ihn nicht zu verfluchen, das gibt nur Ärger!", erklärte der Professor wohlwollend. Noel nickte und lief zur großen Halle.

Es blieb etwa einen Monat lang ruhig um Noel und Malfoy, doch dann machte er wieder Ärger. "Ahh, unser Professorliebling." "Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Noel ihn gelangweilt. "Ach, McKey. Willst du nicht zu Onkelchen laufen?" "Lass meinen Onkel da raus! Im übrigen deine Leier nervt Malfoy. Also, was willst du?", fragte sie abermals. Sie hielt unter dem Umhang ihren Zauberstab bereit, als Peter McAlister zu ihr gelaufen kam. "Noel! Professor McGonagall schickt mich, du sollst deine Erlaubnis noch heute abgeben.", erklärte er. "Oh Mist, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen, danke Peter!", rief sie dem Jungen nach. "Also, Malfoy, wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, dann lass mich vorbei. Mein Ausflug ist mir wichtiger, als dir eine Abreibung zu verpassen.", erklärte Noel und ging an Malfoy und seinen Begleitern vorüber. Wieder kam sie nur um eine Ecke, doch diesmal erwartete sie Snape. "Fünf Punkte, für gute Beherrschung.", flüsterte er. "Ich habe hier übrigens deinen Erlaubnisschein, für euren Ausflug morgen." Der Professor reichte Noel ein Pergament. "Danke, ich bringe ihn gleich zu Professor McGonagall!", rief sie und lief davon.

"Sie machen einen Ausflug, habt ihr gehört?", fragte Draco seine Kumpane. "Findet heraus, wohin es geht!", befahl er und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Ein Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. Er musste unbedingt eine Eule an seinen Dad schicken.

xoxoxoxox

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?

Ich setze gleich wieder die gesamte Story on, also lest doch einfach weiter.

xoxoxox

LaraAnime: So, ohne dich wäre ich gar nicht darauf gekommen, dass etwas an der Story fehlt, danke. Ich hoffe auch, dass dir die Story immer noch gefällt und du weiter lesen wirst.

xoxoxoxox

tbc


	12. Aufgeflogen, oder Geständnisse

So...hier geht es weiter.

Was passiert wohl auf dem Ausflug? Hat Malfoy etwas damit zutun?

xoxoxoxox

**12.Aufgeflogen/Geständnisse**

Noel war ziemlich aufgedreht, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen mit ihren Mitschüler auf dem Hof versammelte. "Gleich geht es los.", murmelte Peter. "Mir hat einer von den Älteren erzählt, das es bestimmt lustig wird. McGonagall, Sprout und Hagrid machen das jedes Jahr mit den Sechstklässlern.", erklärte Miranda. Und so ging es los, als endlich auch die Professoren eingetroffen waren. Hagrid ging voran und sie betraten den verbotenen Wald. McGonagall ging in der Mitte der Gruppe und Sprout bildete das Schlußlicht. Hagrid zeigte ihnen viele verschiedene Geschöpfe, wie sie in Freiheit lebten. Sie beobachteten Hippogreife, Thestrale, Einhörner und Zentauren. Und genauso zeigte ihnen Sprout viele unbekannte Pflanzen, Noel lernte eine Menge an diesem Vormittag.

Als sich eines ihrer Schuhbänder löste, fiel Noel hinter den anderen zurück, selbst Sprout ging an ihr vorüber. Noel band ihren Schuh und wollte den anderen gerade nachlaufen, als sie jemand an der Kehle packte und die Hand auf ihren Mund preßte. Noel versuchte sich zu wehren, doch damit verstärkte sich nur der Klammergriff, in dem sie steckte. Sie sah ihre Klasse hinter den Bäumen verschwinden. Die Hand löste sich von ihrem Mund und eine Frau zerrte Noel an ihrem Haar hinter sich her. "Wer....wer sind Sie?", fragte sie nervös. "Ahh, Prinzesschen hat ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.", flötete die Frau gehässig. "Aber natürlich stelle ich mich Ihnen vor, Eure Hoheit. Bellatrix Lestrange, mein Name." "Sie haben die falsche Person, ich bin weder eine Prinzessin, noch eine Hoheit." "Oh doch, du bist das Prinzesschen des Verräters." ,flüsterte sie. "Was wollen Sie von mir, wovon sprechen Sie?" "Du wirst uns helfen, deinen Onkel zu zerstören, diesen Verräter." Noel schluckte. Diese Frau, Bellatrix Lestrange, irgendwie kam Noel der Name bekannt vor, schob sie auf eine Hängebrücke.

Noel zuckte zusammen, als ihr Blick in die Tiefe fiel. Bellatrix Lestrange hob ihren Zauberstab. "Für alle Fälle. Imperio!", rief sie. Noel spürte, dass ihr Kopf sich leerte. "Spring von der Brücke!", rief die Frau. Noel hob ein Bein, und versuchte über das Halteseil zu klettern, doch dann überlegte sie. "Warum?" , fragte sie.

"Professor McGonagall? Wo ist Noel?", fragte Miranda. McGonagall sah sich erschrocken um. "Alle hierher!", rief sie. "Die Schüler bleiben hier, bei Professor Sprout. Während Hagrid und ich nach Miss McKey suchen.", bestimmte sie. Sie waren bereits eine ganze Weile unterwegs, als sie sich der Hängebrücke näherten. Sie hörten die Worte und den Zauber, von Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie sahen auch wie Noel, über das Seil klettern wollte und doch stoppte. Das "Warum" irritierte sie, ebenso wie Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Das wird Ihrem Onkel, dem Verräter das Herz brechen.", erklärte Bellatrix. "Imperio! Spring!" Wieder begann Noel, und stoppte abermals. "Nein! Warum, sollte ich das tun, ich will es nicht.", rief Noel und trat zurück. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch Bellatrix war schneller. "Expelliarmus!" Noels Zauberstab flog aus ihrer Hand und fiel in die Tiefe. Noel sah ihm überrascht nach, sie spürte den Schlag im Rücken und kippte über das Halteseil hinweg. Ein Schrei entrang sich ihrer Lippen. Noel wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als fliegen zu können.

McGonagall verbarg ihr Gesicht an Hagrids Hemd. "Nein!", schluchzte sie auf. Sie hörten Noels Schrei. Bellatrix Lestrange verschwand mit einem Plopp. Die Professoren rannten auf die Brücke, sie spähten in die Tiefe. Nichts konnten sie erkennen, als plötzlich ein Falke mit heiserem Schrei empor stieß. "Wir müssen einen Suchtrupp zusammen stellen.", flüsterte Hagrid. McGonagall nickte. "Zuerst müssen wir die Schüler zurück ins Schloss bringen.", murmelte sie.

"Was ist geschehen!", fragte Dumbledore aufgeregt, als McGonagall und Hagrid in sein Büro stürmten. Hagrid erklärte schnell, da McGonagall vor lauter Tränen kein Wort heraus brachte. "Wir müssen Severus informieren.", rief der Direktor und ließ nach dem Professor schicken. Snape saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. "Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich bin schuld! Nun habe ich sie alle getötet.", flüsterte er. "Aber, aber Severus. Wir suchen nach Miss McKey. Noch ist es nicht zu spät!", beruhigte Dumbledore ihn. Er versammelte sämtliche Professoren in der Eingangshalle. "Wir werden den gesamten Wald umkrempeln, bis wir Miss McKey gefunden haben. Wir beginnen bei der Schlucht, unter der Hängebrücke. Wir müssen sie finden!", erklärte er und trat aus dem Schloss.

"Sehen sie doch!", rief Sinistra und wies auf den Waldrand. Ein einsamer Schatten taumelte ihnen entgegen, und brach dann auf halbem Weg zusammen. Sie liefen geschlossen hinüber, und da lag sie, da lag Noel vor ihnen am Boden. McGonagall sah den Direktor an, während Snape, sie bequemer bettete. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich gleich um sie, und bald öffnete Noel die Augen. "Wo... wo bin ich?", rief Noel und setzte sich auf. Sie stöhnte leise, sie war verletzt. "Noel? Wie geht es Ihnen?" "Professor Dumbledore? Hab ich es geschafft, ich bin bis zum Schloss gekommen?!", fragte Noel verwirrt. "Ja Noel, sagen Sie? Könnten Sie switchen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie es wirklich sind. Sonst müßten wir nämlich doch noch nach Ihnen suchen!", erklärte der Direktor. Noel nickte, sie schloss die Augen und tauchte plötzlich hinter dem Direktor auf. "Danke!", murmelte er.

Die anderen Professoren sahen sich überrascht an und begannen zu murmeln. "Bringen wir sie ins Krankenzimmer! Ach, und kann jemand ihren Freunden Bescheid geben, dass sie zurück ist?", bat der Direktor. Er bedankte sie bei den Professoren und entließ sie in ihre Freizeit.

Noel schlief die ganze Nacht durch, nachdem sich Madam Pomfrey um ihre Verletzungen gekümmert hatte. "Guten Morgen, Miss Noel." Dumbledore hatte ihr Aufwachen abgewartet. "Können Sie mir sagen, was geschehen ist?" Noel erzählte ihm, wie Bellatrix Lestrange sie zwingen wollte, von der Brücke zu springen und wie sie fiel. "Ich dachte ich würde sterben. Ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als zu überleben.", erklärte sie. "Dann fühlte ich mich ganz leicht, es war als flöge ich. Dann kam der Schmerz und ich stürzte." Noel zitterte bei der Erinnerung. "Ich versuchte den Weg zu finden. Da waren so viele Schatten, Bewegungen und Geräusche, ich hab mich so gefürchtet.", flüsterte sie. Der Direktor nickte aufmunternd. "Das glaube ich Ihnen gern!", flüsterte er und strich Noel übers Haar. "Jetzt frühstücke erstmal!", meinte Snape, der mit einem Teller zu ihnen getreten war. "Geht es dir besser?", fragte er sanft. "Ja, es geht schon, Onkel Sev!" Der Direktor ließ die beiden allein. Der Professor wartete, bis Noel aufgegessen hatte, bevor er begann. "Professor McGonagall hat mir erzähl, was passiert ist!" "Sie hat dir von Bellatrix Lestrange erzählt?", fragte Noel überrascht. Der Professor nickte. "Ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas erklären." "Das brauchst du nicht, sie hat dich einen Verräter genannt. Du warst ein Todesser!?", bemerkte sie. Doch kein Ton der Anklage kam über ihre Lippen, der Professor senkte den Kopf. "Ja ich war bei ihnen." Noel legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Es ist okay. Es ist vorbei. Du bist ausgestiegen.", erklärte Noel. "Woher?!" "Die Geister von Hogwarts sind gesprächig, sie haben viele Theorien.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. "Und, welche davon stimmt, deiner Meinung nach?", fragte der Professor neugierig. "Ich weiß nicht, aber am besten gefiel mir der Gedanke, das du es tätest, um deine Familie zu schützen.", murmelte Noel. "Danke, dass du an mich glaubst, und so von mir denkst.", bemerkte der Professor. "Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, warum ich es tat. Vielleicht war ich einsam, und Voldemort versprach Freundschaft." "Lügner!!" Noel fuhr herum und entdeckte einen Geist neben ihrem Bett. "Der blutige Baron.", flüsterte sie. "Severus, Sie sind ein Lügner! Meine Liebe, glauben Sie an Ihren Gedanken.", bat der Geist Noel. "Ich befand mich damals auch in dem Raum, Severus. Ich habe mit angehört, weshalb Sie zu Voldemort gingen. Und es war der Grund, den Ihre Nichte nannte. ----- Severus bat darum, seine Familie zu verschonen. Als Gegenzug, wollte er Voldemort dienen. Ja, er flehte ihn damals beinahe an, seine Familie am Leben zu lassen.", erklärte der blutige Baron mit fester Stimme. Noel sah den Professor lange an, und er flüsterte, "Danke!" Nun sah sie ihn fragend an. "Ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen. Du vergibst mir?!" "Ja, natürlich, es war ein guter Grund und es ist lange vorbei."

Noel musste noch drei Tage das Krankenbett hüten, erst dann konnte sie wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen.

xoxoxox

tbc


	13. Gefangen

Ein bisschen kurz....aber dafür mit Knalleffekt....

**13.Gefangen**

Bei Tonks, nahmen sie gerade die unverzeihlichen Flüche durch. Noel erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Flüche. Den Imperius-Fluch konnte sie schließlich ganz genau beschreiben, und ebenso, wie man ihn abwendete. Als sie zum Avada-Kedavra-Fluch kamen, wurde Noel plötzlich ganz still. "Kann mir jemand sagen, wie dieser Fluch wirkt?", fragte Tonks. Sie sah Noel fragend an. "Miss McKey?" "Er ... er tötet, den Gegner... auf der Stelle.", flüsterte sie. Und ihre Mitschüler begannen zu murmeln. "Woher weiß sie das?", hörte Noel oft heraus. "Meine Eltern starben am Avada-Kedavra-Fluch.", erklärte sie leise. "Es gibt keinen Gegenzauber.", begann Tonks zu erklären. "Nur ein Mensch überlebte ihn bisher. Sie kennen alle seinen Namen, und sind ihm bestimmt auch schon begegnet. Mr. Potter, war der einzige Überlebende. Außer Menschen haben nur Vögel eine Chance gegen diesen Zauber." Noel horchte auf. "Der Zauber verlangsamt den Herzschlag so rapide, dass es bei einem Menschen aufhört zu schlagen. Vögel haben einen rasanteren Herzschlag und deshalb eine Chance.", endete Tonks. "Ja, Miss McKey?" Noel hatte die Hand gehoben. "Wie ist es bei Vogelanimagi, überleben diese den Fluch?", fragte sie. "Das wurde nie ausprobiert. Dieses Experiment, ist zu gefährlich!", stellte Tonks fest. "Welcher Zauberer, würde sich denn auch in einen Vogel verwandeln wollen?", hänselten die Jungs. "Lassen Sie sich nicht ärgern!", flüsterte Tonks. "Ihr Dad, konnte sich in einen Adler verwandeln, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und Noel nickte.

Es ging auf die Prüfungszeit zu, nur noch selten hatten Harry, Ron oder Hermione Zeit für Noel. Sie musste sich allein beschäftigten, viele Stunden verbrachte sie bei Hagrid und half ihm mit seinen magischen Geschöpfen. Doch am Wochenende, waren die Freunde vereint, Noel hörte ihren Stoff ab, oder sie half Harry und Ron mit den Tarotkarten.

Es geschah Ende Juni, bei einem Abendessen, als plötzlich ein Fremder in der großen Halle auftauchte, er ging durch die Reihen, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Er blieb erst am Gryffindortisch stehen, direkt hinter Harry. "Hab ich dich endlich, Potter!", flüsterte er mit seiner eingänglichen Stimme. Noel erstarrte auf ihrem Platz und begann zu zittern. Harry fuhr herum. "Wie kommen Sie hier herein?", fragte er überrascht. "Das ist doch unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, das ich dich endlich erledigen werde!", rief der Fremde und packte Harry am Kragen. Noel sprang wie gehetzt auf. "Voldemort! Lassen Sie Harry in Ruhe!", rief sie. Der Fremde drehte sich um, und schob die Kapuze vom Kopf. "Ahh... Miss McKey, nehme ich an! Sie machen mir das Leben schwer, genau wie Ihre Eltern. Erst beim vierten Versuch konnte ich sie erledigen!", erklärte Voldemort grinsend. "Bastard!", brüllte Noel ihn an. "Wenn Sie Harry etwas tun, dann.... dann bringe ich Sie um.", schrie sie. Voldemort lachte laut auf. "Wie willst du kleine Hexe, denn größten Zauberer der Zeit umbringen?", fragte er sarkastisch. Er zerrte Harry hinter sich her, aus der Halle. Ganz plötzlich, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, breitete sich in der großen Halle eine Panik aus, eilig strömten die Schüler hinaus. Doch es bildete sich ein Stau in der Eingangshalle, Dumbledore schob sich, gefolgt von den anderen Lehrern durch die Menge. Das Eingangstor war fest verschlossen, keiner der Zaubersprüche des Direktors brachten es auch nur zum nachgeben. Nicht einmal Hagrids kräftiger Stoß, löste das Schloss. Einige der Schüler versuchten es an den Fenstern. Doch es gab keinen Ausweg, selbst die Kamine funktionierten nicht. Und apparieren war schließlich unmöglich, sie saßen fest!

xoxoxox

tbc


	14. Falsche Deutung?

So hier ist ein neues Kap.

Bitte nicht wundern, die Story war fertig, bevor ich den fünften Band gelesen habe. Ich kannte damals den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung nicht. Danach wollte ich es nicht ändern, das hätte die Story total über den Haufen geworfen. Aber lest trotzdem, bitte!

xoxoxoxox

**14.Falsche Deutung?**

Noel krallte sich plötzlich an Hermione fest, sie riß die Augen auf und atmete schwer. "Noel? Was ist los?", fragte Hermione laut. Noel zuckte zusammen. "Sie kämpfen, er wird Harry töten!", flüsterte sie. Hermione sah Noel schockiert an. "Wir müssen hier raus. Wir müssen Harry helfen!", rief Noel und rüttelte an der Tür. "Keine Chance, Noel. Harry muss allein klar kommen.", flüsterte Snape sanft. "Potter hat keine Chance, er ist ein Verlierer!" Plötzlich brannte eine Flut von Zaubersprüchen auf und Malfoy, der gesprochen hatte, krachte gegen die Wand, und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Etwa hundert Flüche hatten ihn direkt getroffen, und nicht nur von Schülern.

Noel griff nach der Türklinke und erstarrte, wieder riß sie die Augen auf, wieder sah sie entsetzliche Bilder vor sich. Snape schüttelte sie sanft, Noel rannen Tränen übers Gesicht. "Noel? Noel, was siehst du?", fragte er. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich traurig um. Dann sah sie Hermione an und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Noel sank weinend zu Boden. "Wir müssen helfen, sonst wird Schreckliches geschehen.", murmelte sie immer wieder, wie im Wahn. Der Professor hielt sie vorsichtig in seinen Armen, Hermione hockte sich zu ihr. "Hat Voldemort, das vorhin ernst gemeint? Das mit deinen Eltern?", fragte sie. Noel nickte. "Ja, er hat meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen!" "Beim vierten Versuch?!" "Ja, sie sind nach dem dritten Mal untergetaucht, sie wollten mich schützen. Ich war schon unterwegs. Mum hat eine Fluchnarbe zurückbehalten." "Und du?" "Ich habe an derselben Stelle ein Muttermal.", meinte Noel. Madam Pomfrey hatte gelauscht. "Sie meinen den Stern, auf Ihrem Rücken, oder?", merkte sie an. Noel nickte. Hermione sah nachdenklich aus. "Professor Dumbledore?", rief sie nach dem Direktor. "Kann es sein, dass die Prophezeiung falsch gedeutet wurde. Nur die zweite Hälfte." Der Direktor runzelte die Stirn. "Es heißt doch, der eine kann ohne den Anderen nicht überleben und der andere nicht mit dem einen, oder so ähnlich." Hermione holte tief Luft. "Noel ist einen Tag vor Harry geboren worden, und ihre Eltern widerstanden Voldemort ebenfalls dreimal.", erklärte sie. "Ja, aber Voldemort hat sie nicht gezeichnet.", stellte der Direktor fest. "Doch, er hat Noel noch im Mutterleib gezeichnet, lange bevor er Harry die Narbe verpasst hat. Noel hat sein Zeichen auf dem Rücken, einen Stern. Ihre Mum hatte an der selben Stelle und in dieser Form eine Fluchnarbe von Voldemort." Noel und Snape hatten aufmerksam zugehört, Noel trat jetzt zu ihnen. "Vielleicht hat Miss Granger recht.", murmelte der Professor unsicher. "Meinen Sie, Sie könnten Harry helfen Miss McKey?", fragte der Direktor sie. Noel nickte. "Ja Professor, ich muss! Ich muss Harry helfen und ich bin im Moment die Einzige, die es kann.", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. "Nein! Noel wird sich nicht in Gefahr bringen, sie könnte sterben!", rief jetzt Snape aufgebracht. Noel sah im fest in die Augen. "Onkel Sev! Ich muss es tun!", flüsterte sie. Er packte sie hart an den Schultern. "Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren!", rief er. "Onkel Sev! Ich werde vielleicht sterben, bei dem Versuch zu helfen. Aber ich werde bestimmt sterben, wenn ich es nicht einmal versuche. Wir alle werden sterben!", flüsterte sie. "Willst du sehen, was ich gesehen habe?", fragte sie weinend. Noel legte ihre Hände an seine Schläfen und ihre Stirn an seine. "Legilimens!", flüsterte Snape, und versteifte sich. Auch ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, wie noch einigen anderen . Schüler, wie Lehrer hielten Zauberstäbe auf Noel gerichtet, auch sie hatten sehen wollen. "Ohhh, mein Gott!", flüsterte Hermione. Auch sie hatte sehen wollen, sie sah Noel irritiert an. "Was hast du getan?", flüsterte Noel und umarmte ihre Freundin tröstend. "Ich konnte nicht anders.", gab sie zu. Noel wendete sich Snape zu. "Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich es tun muss?", fragte sie. Der Professor nickte. "Ich kann es schaffen.", flüsterte sie.

Noel setzte sich auf den Boden lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. "Viel Glück!", rief Professor Dumbledore, bevor Noel die Augen schloss, und im nächsten Moment vor dem Fenster auftauchte. "Wie hat sie das gemacht?", fragten viele Schüler flüsternd. "Portmagie!", rief Ron und grinste, als sie sich ihm zuwandten. "Sie gibt ihr Bestes, Severus. Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nie aufgeben.", erklärte der Direktor und legte dem Professor die Hand auf die Schulter. Snape sah nachdenklich auf Noels schlafenden Körper hinab. "Wir müssen versuchen Ihnen Hilfe zu schicken!", flüsterte er. "Aber, wir kommen hier nicht raus!", rief McGonagall. "Ich weiß, aber vielleicht, kann jemand von draußen helfen.", murmelte er. "Der Phönixorden.", flüsterte Hermione. Snape sah sie überrascht an. "Gut, Miss Granger, ich hätte es beinahe vergessen. Fawkes kann hier raus, er kann Hilfe holen.", erklärte Dumbledore triumphierend. "Ich werde ihn los schicken!", rief er und machte sich auf den Weg. "Vielleicht gibt es auch noch einen anderen Weg hier raus!", murmelte er noch.

xoxoxox

Wie geht es weiter? Einfach das nächste Kap lesen, oder zuerst ein Review?

tbc


	15. Der Kampf

So, nun komme ich langsam zum Endspurt...aber ob es gut wird...ich weiß es nicht.

xoxoxoxox

**15.Der Kampf...**

"Okay! Draußen bin ich schon mal." Noel sah sich um, sie ging vorsichtig zur Hausecke und lugte drum herum. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. "Wie soll ich zu Harry kommen? Voldemort tötet mich, sobald ich einen Schritt mache." , grübelte Noel. "Wenn ich doch nur unauffälliger hinkäme." Noel spürte wie sich plötzlich ihr Blickfeld änderte, es war, als würde sie schrumpfen. Sie sah an sich hinab. "Federn?!", krächzte sie. Es war nicht mehr ihre Stimme, mit der sie sprach. Nun verstand sie es endlich, damals als sie von der Brücke fiel. "Ich habe es mir nicht eingebildet, ich bin geflogen." Ihr Dad hatte einmal versucht ihr den Animaguszauber beizubringen. Aber Noel war damals noch zu klein, sie hatte es nicht geschafft. Doch nun sah sie ihr Spiegelbild in einem der Kellerfenster, sie war zu einem Vogel geworden.

Noel hörte Harrys Aufschrei. "Ich muss ihm helfen. Ich kann es!", machte sie sich selber Mut. Sie spannte ihre Flügel und hob ab. Noel ließ sich zu Harry hinübergleiten. Mit einem schrillen Kreischen stürzte sie hinab und brachte ihn zu Fall, nur knapp verfehlte ihn Voldemorts Zauber. Überrascht sah Harry dem Vogel nach. "Arbeiten Sie jetzt schon mit Vögeln zusammen?", rief er. "Als wenn ich solche Hilfe nötig hätte, er hat Sie beschützt und nicht mich, Potter!", antwortete Voldemort. Harry sah noch eine Spur überraschter aus, als sein Blick hinter Voldemort fiel. Geschah dort doch das ungewöhnlichste Schauspiel, erschien aus dem kleinen Vogel doch ein hochgewachsenes Mädchen. Noel verwandelte sich zurück, sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. "Stupor!", rief sie. Doch sie verfehlte ihn, da Voldemort ihrem Zauber gekonnt auswich. "Ich hätte Sie schon lange erledigen sollen, Miss McKey!", fluchte er. Noel lief zu Harry. "Du... du bist ein Animagus?", stotterte er. Noel zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe es erst zweimal hinbekommen.", flüsterte sie zurück.

"Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen, Voldemort ist zu stark!" "Nein, Harry! Wir beide, wir schaffen das, zusammen kriegen wir es hin.", meinte Noel aufmunternd. "Die Prophezeiung sagt aber, er oder ich..." Noel hörte die Angst aus Harrys Stimme. "Hermione meinte, man hätte die Prophezeiung falsch gedeutet. Vertraue auf dich, und glaub an uns!", bat Noel flüsternd und Harry nickte. Noel schützte sich und ihn während dem Gespräch mit dem Schildzauber, doch langsam wurde sie schwächer. "Gut, dann los!" Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und rief den Avada-Kedavra-Fluch. Er traf Voldemort sogar, doch hinterließ er keinen Schaden. "Du musst es wirklich wollen, Harry. Du musst ihn töten wollen.", rief Noel. Sie schickte abermals einen Schockzauber zu Voldemort, er lachte nur. "Selbst zu zweit habt ihr keine Chance!", rief er ihnen zu. Noel funkelte ihn böse an. "Sie haben meine Eltern getötet, das werde ich Ihnen niemals verzeihen.", schürte sie ihren eigenen Hass. "Aber ich werde Ihnen etwas verraten. Harry und ich, wir haben etwas, was Sie niemals hatten." "Ach, und was soll das sein?" "Freundschaft. ----- Wir haben Freunde!", erklärte Noel.

Sie kämpften verbissen gegen Voldemort, als ein Rufen sie ablenkte. "Haltet durch! ----- Hilfe ist unterwegs!", es war Dumbledore. Er kam über den Rasen gelaufen, den Zauberstab erhoben. Voldemort starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. "Dumbledore, Sie hätten sich verstecken sollen. Stupor!" Dieser Schockzauber traf den Direktor nicht. Er kam näher heran, wieder und wieder versuchte Voldemort Dumbledore zu verhexen. Er hatte keine Chance, Dumbledore wehrte sich gut gegen ihn. So konnten Harry und Noel ein wenig verschnaufen, sie konnten neue Kräfte sammeln. Sie beobachteten die Kämpfenden. Der Direktor wich erneut einem Fluch Voldemorts aus, doch der nächste Schockzauber kam unerwartet und Dumbledore sank zu Boden.

"Nein, Professor Dumbledore!" Harry wollte zu ihm laufen. "Ohne ihn, haben wir keine Chance.", rief Harry. Er wollte sich von Noel losreißen. "Harry, beruhige dich!" Noel riß ihn zu Boden, sie entgingen nur knapp einem Fluch Voldemorts. "Hasse ihn Harry, hasse ihn von Herzen, dann erst funktioniert der Fluch!" Noel versuchte Harry anzustacheln. "Ich hasse ihn doch schon, er hat auch meine Eltern getötet." Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort. Doch bevor er dazu kam, einen Fluch auszusprechen, traf Voldemort Noel mit einem Schockzauber. Sie fiel Harry direkt in die Arme. "Noel? Eneverate! Noel?" Harry rüttelte Noel sanft. "Oh Mann, ich habe nicht aufgepaßt.", flüsterte sie. Voldemort näherte sich ihnen, Noel sah ihm schockiert entgegen. "Harry!" Auch er hatte es bemerkt, sie hatten einfach keine Chance Voldemort zu besiegen. Er war zu stark, er war der größte Zauberer der Zeit, nun hatten sie es erkannt. Harry und Noel schlossen mit ihrem Leben ab, warteten nur noch auf ihr Ende.

Doch es kam anders, plötzlich ein Aufschrei. "Nein!" Etwas Schweres landete auf ihnen. Aber auch Noel wollte nicht einfach so aufgeben. Sie und Harry sprachen gleichzeitig den verbotenen Fluch aus, noch bevor Voldemort damit rechnete. Überrascht sah er die Flüche sich vereinen und auf sich zu kommen. Sie trafen ihn mit ganzer Kraft, doch Voldemort nutzte die verbleibende Zeit. Sekundenbruchteile vergingen und sein Fluch war ausgesprochen. Es herrschte Stille!

"Professor? Sie haben uns beschützt.", murmelte Harry überrascht. "Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er gewinnt!" "Wo ist er?!", fragte Harry und sah sich um. Da entdeckte er den dunklen Zauberer, er lag am Boden, seine Augen blickten leer hinauf zum Himmel. "Wo ist Noel?", rief Snape und sah sich suchend um. "Severus? ----- Sind wir zu spät?" Remus Lupin kam aus dem Dorf auf sie zu, ihm folgten Mr. Weasley und seine Söhne.

Charlie Weasley lief sofort zu Dumbledore und löste den Schockzauber auf. "Disicerio!", hallte ein Ruf über die Wiese. Harry stand vor dem Körper Voldemorts, der nun in tausende kleine Stücke zerfiel. "Es ist okay, Harry. Es ist vorbei!", versuchte Mr. Weasley ihn zu beruhigen.

"Severus, Remus! Wie geht es den Kindern?" McGonagall kam auf sie zugelaufen. "Minerva, wie kommen Sie hierher?", fragte Snape irritiert. "Die Türen, sie ließen sich plötzlich öffnen. Was ist mit Voldemort?", fragte sie. "Tot!", erklärte Lupin. "Ist Noel wieder in ihrem Körper?", mischte Snape sich ein. "Nein. Ist sie nicht hier?" McGonagall sah sich um.

"Albus?" "Was ist passiert, Remus?" Der Direktor sah Lupin fragend an. "Wir haben nicht alles gesehen. Severus hat sich über die Kinder geworfen, um sie zu beschützen.", erklärte er. Die anderen sahen Snape anerkennend an. "Wie haben sie es geschafft, das Schloss zu verlassen?" Der Professor sah Dumblodore an. "Es gibt ein kleines Fenster im Kerker, es wurde nachträglich eingebaut. Voldemort hat es wohl nicht gekannt, es ließ sich öffnen.", erklärte Snape. "Haben sie gesehen, was geschehen ist, Severus?" Er nickte, doch Lupin kam ihm zuvor. "Die beiden hatte Flüche ausgesprochen, sie trafen Voldemort, doch sein Fluch war ebenfalls wirksam und er hätte Severus getroffen.", erklärte Lupin. "Wenn nicht plötzlich dieser Vogel aufgetaucht wäre...", mischte sich Bill Weasley ein. "Vogel?!", unterbrachDumbledore ihn überrascht. "Wo ist der Vogel?" Nun begannen alle Anwesenden sich nach einem Vogel umzusehen.

Madam Pomfrey kam ebenfalls aus dem Schloss, hinter sich transportierte sie eine Trage. Noel lag darauf. Snape eilte zu ihnen. "Hier! Hier ist der Vogel, ist er tot?", fragte Harry. Lupin hob den Vogel vom Boden auf. "Nein, sein Herz schlägt noch, aber nur ganz schwach." "Bringt ihn mir!", rief Dumbledore. Lupin legte dem Direktor den Vogel in die Hände. "Ein Falke!", murmelte McGonagall überrascht. Dumbledore berührte den Falken mit seinem Zauberstab, und plötzlich verändere sich sein Anblick. "Ohhh...", hauchte McGonagall, als plötzlich Noel vor ihnen am Boden lag. "Lebt sie?", fragte sie flüsternd. "Poppy! ----- Wir müssen Körper und Geist wieder zusammenfügen", rief Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey setzte die Trage mit Noel ab und die Weasley Brüder, Charlie und Bill legten die ohnmächtige Kopie Noels darauf. Harry atmete scharf ein, als sie miteinander verschmolzen. Madam Pomfrey machte sich daran sie zu untersuchen, als Noel aufstöhnte. "Nein....Onkel Sev!", rief sie und fuhr auf. "Was... wo?", verwirrt sah sie sich um. "Wo ist Voldemort?", fragte sie schwach. "Tot! Harry hat ihn gesprengt.", erklärte Lupin. "Wer sind Sie? So viele Fremde.", flüsterte sie. Harry hockte sich zu Noel und umarmte sie. "Sie sind vom Phönixorden, sie wollten uns zu Hilfe kommen. Beinahe wären sie zu spät gewesen.", erklärte er.

"Oh nein. Was wollen die denn hier?" "Was ist los, Arthur?", fragte der Direktor. "Das Ministerium, ich glaube es ist Fudge persönlich.", rief Mr. Weasley. Schockiert sahen alle auf Harry und Noel hinab. "Die beiden haben für heute genug durchgemacht, sie können es nicht auch noch mit dem Ministerium aufnehmen.", murmelte Dumbledore. "Kommt!" Madam Pomfrey griff nach Harrys Arm. "Was ist hier los? Dumbledore?" Der Minister hatte sie schon erreicht. "Voldemort ist besiegt worden.", erklärte Mr. Weasley. "Aber wie?" Fudge sah sich überrascht um. "Er ist mit seinen eigenen Mitteln geschlagen worden, mit den verbotenen Flüchen.", merkte Lupin an. "Die, die Voldemort besiegt haben, werden Ihre Fragen beantworten, jedoch nicht heute.", bestimmte Dumbledore. "Severus, bringen Sie die beiden ins Krankenzimmer. ----- Poppy, begleiten Sie ihn bitte!", bat er und baute sich vor dem Minister auf. Snape nahm Noel auf die Arme und trug sie zum Schloss. "Kommen Sie, Potter!", rief er, als Harry unschlüssig stehen blieb.

"Aber!" "Nichts, aber Fudge!", rief Lupin und verstellte dem Minister ebenfalls den Weg. "Aber eines verrate ich Ihnen heute schon Fudge, Sie können ein paar Prüfungstermine festsetzen.", bemerkte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. "Ach, und was für Prüfungen?" Fudge sah den Direktor skeptisch an. "Also, es sind zwei. Die portmagische und die animagische Prüfung, beide für Miss McKey.", erklärte der Direktor ernst. Fudge sah den anderen hinterher, wie sie im Schloss verschwanden.

"Was ist los, Professor? Wo ist Harry, geht es Noel gut?" Am Portal verbargen sich die anderen Schüler von Hogwarts. Hermione schrie erfreut auf, als sie Harry hinter dem Professor entdeckte. "Harry, geht es dir gut?" Hermione umarmte ihn froh. "Voldemort, ist tot!", murmelte er. Nach diesen Worten setzte kurz Schweigen ein und dann brach der Jubel los und die Nachricht verbreitete sich in Windeseile. Harry folgte Snape und Noel ins Krankenzimmer, er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt.

xoxoxox

Geht es weiter, und wie?

Ja!!!

tbc


	16. Angeklagt

Das hier wird das letzte Kap. werden, glaube ich.

xoxoxoxox

**16.Angeklagt**

"Ich will sie endlich sprechen!" Diese geschrienen Worte rissen Noel aus dem Schlaf. Harry legte den Finger an die Lippen. "Fudge, er will sein Verhör. Dein Onkel hält scheinbar Wache, da draußen." "Die beiden haben viel durchgemacht letzte Nacht, sie brauchen die Ruhe, außerdem schlafen sie gerade.", vernahmen sie jetzt seine Antwort. "Wir sollten ihn erlösen.", murmelte Harry. "Hoffentlich müssen wir nicht nach Askaban." Noel sah ihn schockiert an. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, meinst du wirklich?", rief sie aus.

"Ahh.... Sie sind wach!" Fudge hatte Professor Snape zur Seite gedrängt und betrat nun das Krankenzimmer. "Wagen Sie es ja nicht, den beiden zu nahe zu treten!", rief der Professor. "Ist schon okay, Onkel Sev." "Oh, ich werde sie nicht verhören, nicht heute. Sie werden nach London gebracht. Und im Ministerium vor dem Ausschuss befragt, jeder einzeln.", erklärte Fudge hämisch. Snape, Harry und Noel sahen ihn schockiert an. "Also, Sie haben dreißig Minuten, um ein paar Sachen zu packen.", erklärte Fudge ernst. Ängstlich sah Noel den Professor an. "Sie werden uns ins Gefängnis stecken!", murmelte sie.

Als es an der Zeit war, versammelten sich Harry, Noel und Fudge um einen Portschlüssel. Er brachte sie nach London, in den TROPFENDEN KESSEL. Harry und Noel wurden in getrennte Zimmer gesperrt, doch Fudge schien Noels Fähigkeiten vergessen zu haben. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie switchte sich zur Harry. "Sie können das doch nicht tun.", murmelte Noel."Sie tun es aber. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, das es so kommt.", erklärte Harry und nahm Noel tröstend in den Arm. "Wir kriegen es hin. Keine Angst, aber jetzt solltest du zurück gehen.", meinte er. Noel schniefte und verschwand.

Erst am nächsten Morgen holte man Noel und Harry ab, man brachte sie zum Zaubereiministerium. Harry wusste, was auf ihn zukam, er hatte die Telefonzelle schon mehrfach benutzt, auch seinen Zauberstab hatte er schon einmal registrieren lassen. Er folgte Fudge schon ruhiger, als Noel. Sie hatte zu zittern begonnen, beruhigend griff Harry nach ihrer Hand. "Sie werden allein angehört, Sie zuerst, Mr. Potter. Trinken Sie das!", bat Fudge. "Sie wollen Ihnen Veritaserum verabreichen? Das ist große Härte, die Sie da anwenden.", rief Snape, der ihnen beistehen wollte. "Mischen Sie sich nicht ein, Severus! Der Ausschuss weiß was er tut.", bemerkte Fudge. Er schob Harry, der den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, durch die Tür. "Keine Angst, Noel!", flüsterte Snape, als er sich zu Noel setzte.

Es dauerte über eine Stunde, bis Harry wieder zurück kam, er war blaß und sah müde aus. Noel schluckte ebenfalls den Trank und folgte Fudge in diesen riesigen Raum. Die Bankreihen an den Wänden waren voll besetzt. Und hunderte Zauberer und Hexen blickten nun auf Noel herab. "Setzen Sie sich!" Noel nahm auf dem hölzernen, unbequem wirkenden Stuhl Platz. Es waren Ketten daran befestigt, Noel begann bei diesem Anblick schon wieder zu zittern. Fudge setzte sich ebenfalls und sah sie kritisch an. "Nennen Sie Ihre Daten!" "Noel McKey. Geboren am dreißigsten Juli Neunzehnhundertachtzig in Faro, Portugal." "Sie sind in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen?" "Das ist richtig." Fudge fragte Noel noch einiges, auch über den Umstand, des Todes ihrer Eltern und ihre Ankunft in Hogwarts. Bevor er bei der Zeit vor zwei Tagen anlangte.

Er ließ Noel beschreiben, was sich zugetragen hatte und sie schilderte es ihm genauestens. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt zu lügen, was ihr nach dem Trank schließlich auch nie gelingen würde. Es dauerte lange, bis Noel endlich jedes Detail dargelegt hatte. Die Anwesenden lauschten aufmerksam. "Danke Miss McKey, der Ausschuss wird jetzt beraten über Ihre Anklage in zwei Punkten." "Zwei Punkte?", fragte Noel irritiert. "Ja, Punkt eins ----- Anwendung verbotener Zauber. Punkt zwei ----- Mord!", erklärte Fudge. Noel zuckte zusammen, bei diesen Vorwürfen. "Sie können draußen warten!" Fudge schickte sie hinaus.

"Mord!", flüsterte sie, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. "Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Snape. Er führte sie zur Bank. "Sie klagen mich an, wegen Mordes.", erklärte Noel. "Das können sie doch nicht tun. Ihr habt die Welt befreit, von Voldemorts Herrschaft.", rief der Professor aus. Plötzlich wurde es laut hinter der Tür, ein lautes Grollen hatte begonnen, als stritten sich hunderte Menschen auf einmal. Doch sie konnten nichts verstehen, so sehr sich Harry, Noel und der Professor auch anstrengten. Es vergingen die Minuten, wie zähflüssig, bis die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde. Eine junge Hexe bat Harry und Noel hinein. "Sie dürfen auch zuhören, aber verhalten Sie sich ruhig, Professor! Bleiben Sie bei der Tür, bitte!" Der Stuhl war verschwunden, Noel und Harry mußten dem Ausschuss gegenüber stehen. "Mister Potter, Miss McKey, Sie sind angeklagt, verbotene Flüche verwand zu haben. Wie bekennen Sie sich?", fragte Fudge laut. "Schuldig!", antworteten sie ehrlich, wie aus einem Munde. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. "Des weiteren sind Sie angeklagt, des Mordes, an einem Magier. Wie bekennen Sie sich?" Noel schauderte und Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. "Schuldig!", antworteten sie gemeinsam. "Sind Sie stolz auf Ihre Taten?", fragte Fudge nun. Überrascht sahen Noel und Harry sich an, und schüttelten die Köpfe. "Nein! Aber...aber es ging nicht anders.", erklärten sie. "Danke, für Ihre ehrliche Antwort. ----- Chrmm....chrmm... Kommen wir nun zum Urteil.", rief er die Anwesenden zur Ruhe. Ein Raunen hatte sich ausgebreitet. "Zum Vorwurf, des Gebrauchs verbotener Zauber.........Freispruch!" Harry hielt die Luft an. "Zum Vorwurf, des Mordes.............Freispruch!!!" Noel fiel auf die Knie, so erleichterte sie dieses Urteil. "Bei...Merlin!", flüsterte sie. "Chrmmm....chrmm!", räusperte sich Fudge und bat um Ruhe. "Niemand kann Ihnen Vorwürfe machen, selbst wenn Sie es aus Rache getan hätten. Doch Sie begingen Ihre Taten nur, um sich zu verteidigen.", erklärte er und lächelte. "Doch ohne eine Verhandlung, durften wir Sie nicht gehen lassen." Noel nickte und bekam sogar ein schiefes Lächeln hin. Harry zog sie auf die Füße, er drückte ihre Hand und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür. Noel verstand, sie wand sich um und lief zu dem Professor. Snape fing sie lachend auf und drückte sie fest. "Dürfen wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Harry. Fudge nickte. "Wenn ich es dürfte, würde ich Ihnen beiden einen Orden verleihen.", flüsterte er. "Ohhh, das ist schon okay.", murmelte Harry verlegen. "Den hätten wir nicht verdient, es war viel Glück dabei.", erklärte Noel. Sie hakte sich bei Harry und dem Professor unter. "Sie können stolz sein, Severus!", erklärte die junge Hexe von vorher. Er sah sie nur verständnislos an. "Fudge hat sie gefragt, warum sie Voldemorts Zauber abgefangen hat. Er hätte doch NUR Sie getroffen.", erklärte die Hexe. "Miss McKey antwortete, sie musste es wenigstens versuchen, Sie zu schützen. Wo Sie doch Ihren Schutz geboten hatten. Miss McKey muss Sie sehr gern haben, Severus. Man riskiert nicht für jeden sein Leben.", merkte sie an. Snape sah liebevoll auf Noel hinab und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. "Lasst uns etwas essen gehen, bevor wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren!", schlug er vor.

Der Wirt des TROPFENDEN KESSELs gab sein Bestes, als wollte er sich entschuldigen, sie festgehalten zu haben. Fudge kam noch einmal dazu. "Miss McKey! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Sie haben einen Termin im Ministerium, in den Sommerferien. Wegen Ihrer magischen Prüfungen. Die genauen Daten senden wir Ihnen noch mit einer Eule zu!", erklärte er. Fudge schüttelte ihre Hand zum Abschied, ebenso Harrys. Sie benutzten das Flohnetz um ins Schloss zurückzukehren, Snape schickte die beiden voraus. Noel landete zuerst im Büro des Direktors, doch Harry folgte ihr schon Sekunden später. Aber sie warteten vergeblich auf den Professor. "Wo ist er? Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert!" "Ohhh.. Ihr wartet auf Professor Snape?" Dumbledore war unbemerkt erschienen. "Ich habe ihn gebeten, gleich in seine Räume zu reisen.", erklärte er. "Ich wollte euch kurz sprechen. Ich weiß sämtliche Zauberer auf der guten Seite, würden euch jetzt gern einen Orden verleihen, doch es geht leider nicht." "Für Mord verdient man keinen Orden.", murmelte Noel. "Niemand wird euch das vorhalten, ihr habt viele Leben gerettet, indem ihr ihn getötet habt. Aber...keine Angst.", lachte er. "Aber ihr habt auch Hogwarts gerettet und alle die sich hier aufhielten, darum habe ich das Recht.... Ich verleihe euch hiermit eine Auszeichnung, um besondere Verdienste für Hogwarts!", erklärte der Direktor. Er reichte Noel und Harry, je eine schmale Plakette. "Mehr darf ich euch nicht geben, so gern ich es wollte.", merkte er an. Er führte sie in die große Halle, dort war der Teufel los, alles war festlich geschmückt in den Farben Hogwarts.

Sämtliche Schüler schüttelten Noel und Harry die Hände, erst als Hermione und Ron ihnen gegenüber standen, brach es aus Noel heraus. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. "Hermione, du hast es möglich gemacht, du hast die Prophezeiung richtig gedeutet." Hermione und Noel fielen sich weinend in die Arme. "Mädchen!", murmelte Ron herablassend und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne von der Wange.

xoxoxox

Kommt noch was?

Vielleicht ein Epilog....


	17. Epilog

Na gut, hier ist er der Epilog....

xoxoxoxox

**Epilog**

Die Zeit bis zu den Ferien verflog. Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten mit ihren Prüfungen zutun, doch nahmen sie sich die Zeit für Noel. Es war ihre Abschlußfeier, die drei hatten ihre UTZ-Prüfungen bravourös bestanden, und feierten ausgelassen. Sie gingen nach draußen, zum See. "Morgen geht's nach Hause!", rief Ron und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Noel lachte. "Vielleicht können wir uns trotzdem wiedersehen!", murmelte Hermione. "Wir sind doch Freunde, wir müssen uns wiedersehen!", rief Harry. Doch sie hatten sich alle für eine andere Laufbahn entschieden und würden von nun an getrennte Wege gehen, Noel musste noch ein Jahr Hogwarts besuchen.

Nachdenklich sahen sie auf den See hinaus, sie hatten nicht bemerkt, das sich jemand genähert hatte. So erschraken alle vier, als der Professor hinter ihnen auftauchte. "Wieso, beginnt ihr nicht damit...", begann er. "Das ihr euch im Sommer auf Fernwallhouse trefft. Sagen wir mal, im Juli. Ihr könntet Noels Geburtstag feiern und Mr. Potters gleich anschließend.", erklärte er. "Ist das dein Ernst, Onkel Sev?", fragte Noel ihn. Der Professor nickte und Noel fiel ihm um den Hals..........................

Fin???

xoxoxox

So, jetzt ist die Story wieder komplett.

Kommen wir zu ein paar eurer Reviews....

xoxox

Sevina: Danke, dass dir die Story gefallen hat, ich bin natürlich gern auf deiner HP, und ich finde sie Klasse.

xoxox

Pandoradoggis: Schön, wenn man Leute festhalten kann, auch wenn sie gar keine Zeit haben. Geht mir bei anderen Autoren auch manchmal so.

xoxox

Wolfspirit: Wow, was für ein riesiges Review. Schön, dass dir die Story gefallen hat. Toll finde ich auch, dass du mehr von Noel hören, oder lesen willst.

xoxox

Ja, eigentlich wäre die Story hier zu ende, aber irgendwie spukt mir Noel noch im Kopf herum. Ich hätte auch schon eine Idde zur Fortsetzung, aber das wird bestimmt ein weilchen dauern. Ich habe einfach zuviele andere Storys im Kopf, die wollen zuerst raus.

Kann man den kein Gerät erfinden, welches Gedanken aufschreibt. Ich sehe in meiner Fantasie meine Storys wie einen Film vor mir, nur das Aufschreiben dauert immer so lange, da vergesse ich dann wieder die Hälfte. Naja, vielleicht wird es ja mal etwas....

Aber Noel ist nicht meine einzige Story bei fanfiction, schaut doch mal bei den anderen vorbei. Werbung in eigener Sache machen ist zwar nicht so toll, aber....

Bis denn denn....Noel


End file.
